


A Spark Within

by sakura_kiss



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Sokka (Avatar), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged marriage is common, Cultural Differences, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up Together, Historical, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mentions of Omega Abuse, Omega Discrimination, Omega Zuko, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai isn't evil he's just sexist, Possessive Sokka, Slow Burn, Zuko has female features, Zuko is sassy, crude language, the war is over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_kiss/pseuds/sakura_kiss
Summary: A story about the omega fire prince and the alpha water tribe warrior. Zuko is not what Sokka expects an omega to be like and Sokka is different than all other alphas that Zuko has met. In a way, they're what each other need.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 131
Kudos: 821





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment if you liked this first chapter! :)

The earliest memory Zuko had of hearing about second sexes was his mother and father. They had been arguing in their bedroom, yelling and hollering things Zuko couldn't understand himself. Zuko had hidden behind their door, one small eye peeking out to watch the commotion. His father was upset, more upset than Zuko had ever seen in his mere 7 years of living. Blue flames curled around his clenched fists as he screamed at his wife. His mouth snarled around every word and his eyes shot daggers as hot as the sun. His mother had been sitting on the bed, calmer, but just as upset. Zuko watched with fear as his father clenched his mother's hair, yanking her up to him. Zuko didn't know what to do, if he should do anything at all. He simply tried to be as silent as the wind, as still as a grand oak. He saw his mother's tears, her hands coming up to bat away at her husband's grasp. 

When Zuko saw that she had gotten up and was heading towards the door, he quickly pulled away into the hallway, ducking behind a pillar. The fire kingdom had always used the coolest granites and obsidians for their architecture and the cold surface had made his sweating skin stick to it. His mother was scurrying out from the room, her pale hands coming up to wipe her pretty eyes. She hadn't expected to see her son hidden, listening with wide eyes. She sniffled and sighed, trying her best to keep her composure as she beckoned Zuko over from his hiding spot. The young boy ducked his head as he scuffled over, his eyes attached to the ground. 

"Hello, my love." His mother had cooed, her voice shaky and wet. 

"Hello mother," Zuko muttered back, nervous hands wringing each other. 

"Why don't you and I go for a walk, hm?" She smiled, reaching her hand out. Zuko nodded and took it into his. He pretended he didn't feel the moistness of her tears on her palm. 

His mother guided him out to the courtyard. The sun had been at its highest and was beating down on Zuko's face. The heat was nearly oppressive and Zuko wanted to complain, but his mother brought them to the shade of the cherry blossom tree. The tree hung over a small stone bench, providing shade for a weary soul. The two of them sat down, both staring into the cool blue pond. The ripples in the water were mesmerizing and Zuko found himself wishing he could take a swim. 

"Darling… I'm sorry you had to see all of that."

"It's fine, mother." Zuko responded tursly, watching turtle ducks swim to the surface. 

"It's not fine. It's just… we were discussing something very important and your father had gotten riled up. Overly excited. You understand?" 

Did Zuko understand? No. Not really. It wasn't like he hadn't seen his father lay his hands on his mother before. It seemed to happen often, actually. In the most casual ways as well. Zuko had thought nothing of it at first, only understanding that his father was a strict man (an alpha, he would later realize) and that meant he demanded a level of respect. But as he watched his mother slowly unravel into a different person, a more anxious and melancholy person, Zuko began to realize that perhaps this wasn't as normal as he once thought. 

"Your father loves his family, Zuko. He simply just has his own troubles he needs to sort out." 

"He shouldn't be hitting you," Zuko muttered as he bent down and picked up a particularly shiny stone. He didn't look his mother in the eyes as he touched around its jagged edges. "It's not nice." 

He pretended not to notice that his mother's eyes were swollen with tears. When he heard no response from her, he lifted his head and faced her. Her smile was sad and beautiful and desperate all together. "What can I do, Zuko?", She sighed, "I'm an omega. He's an alpha. That's how these things are." 

To this day, Zuko doesn't know what they were exactly speaking about, but he has a pretty clear understanding of what it could've been.  
\---

Ursa died when Zuko was 12 and Azula was 11. The funeral was held the next day and lasted the week. Fire Kingdom tradition stated that commemoration of a dead member of the royal family was to last at least 7 days, so that the entire nation may mourn their loss. Zuko tried to fight back his tears as he stood on the right side of his father, his sister on Ozai's left. Zuko turned slightly to see his sister, her steely resolve making Zuko wish to cry even more. How could she be so calm? Didn't she love their mother? Didn't she love her the way Zuko had? Why wasn't she more upset?

The family was standing on the veranda of the palace, looking out to their citizens below them. Zuko watched as they cried and sobbed, wailing in despair. He didn't understand their pain. They hadn't known Ursa. They hadn't known her kindness, her love. Why were they so upset? Why did they cry like she was their mother as well? Their tears made Zuko fidget in his spot, his silken clothing suddenly too itchy and hot. He hated how he was put on display like this: hair done up in an excruciatingly tight ponytail, clothing stiff and suffocating, face painted in makeup. It was all an act, a display. Why wasn't he allowed to mourn in private, like other families could? Zuko watched as his father spoke to the masses, how his sister stared up at him in awe. It was sickening, it was depraved, it was...it was...suddenly too hot. 

Zuko began to grow dizzy and his footing stumbled slightly. He looked behind him to where he knew his uncle was standing, always behind his younger brother. Iroh had noticed his nephew's sudden discomfort and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and concern as he watched Zuko teeter slightly, face growing red. Ozai was too concerned with his speech to pay attention to his son, who began to pant and breathe heavily through his nose. 

"Zuko?" Iroh whispered from across the veranda. He watched his nephew begin to wobble and finally, begin to slip to the ground as his knees gave out. The masses of the fire nation gasped at the sight of their prince fainting. Iroh sprung to action and caught the young boy before he could hit his head on the stone floor. Zuko was rushed inside, carried by his uncle who held him tightly. Zuko was delirious by the time he got to his room, wriggling and whining about how hot it was, how he was burning up. Iroh placed him on his bed and began to step back, holding his breath as a sickly sweet and cloying scent began to emit from Zuko. 

Ozai simply sighed, turning to his citizens and pretending to wipe a tear from his eyes. "My son must have been overcome with emotions, he's so young, after all."  
\---

The day Zuko learns he is an omega is the day he thought his life would end. He knew what it meant to be an omega. It meant he'd never be the Fire Lord. It meant he'd be some alpha's wife, doomed to birth child after child until he was too old to do so. It meant he'd be another man's property. It meant he'd be considered weaker, fragile, less...human. 

His first heat had lasted about 3 days. He was confined to his bedroom, unable to stand on his own two shaking legs. He had attendants and servants come in and out of his room in order to feed him, bathe him, and make sure he got some fresh air from time to time. Once the three days were over, Zuko was bathed and dressed. His hair was put up into a bun and his skin was dosed with sweet oils. It was the first time his attendants had done this and the sweet smell of jasmine and lotus blossom was seeping into his clothing. Apparently he had been summoned by his father and to expect a very serious conversation. Zuko was escorted to his father's throne room and took a deep breath before pushing open the mahogany doors. 

Ozai was sitting on his throne, the dancing red and orange flames shadowed him. The river of fire that swirled around him made Zuko's skin warm in a way that reminded him of childhood. The gold embellishments and ruby red curtains shrouded his father's figure entirely and his throne propped him up. Zuko had always thought his father looked like a god when he was sitting on his throne. A deity on his pedestal. The young boy bowed on his knees, not daring to raise his head until his father told him otherwise.  
Ozai grinned slightly at the sight and in a rasping voice, beckoned his child closer. 

"Father, you wished to see me?" Zuko hoped his voice did not waver as he spoke. The sign of fear would surely upset his father. 

"Zuko...I wish to discuss with you your new place in the palace." Ozai brought his hand up and beckoned Zuko even closer, until he was in front of his father. The boy, only 12 years old, stood firmly in front of his father. He willed his little body not to shake as Ozai reached his hand out towards him. The scarred and rough hand gently stroked down Zuko's cheek, lifting his chin up slightly. Ozai sighed. "You look more like your mother everyday." He watched as Zuko flinched ever-so-slightly. He sighed as he pulled his hand back. 

"Father..?"

"Yes. I'm sure you're well aware by now that you have presented as an omega." The flames surrounding them made sweat trickle down Zuko's neck, mixing with sweet oils and perfumes and making his head dizzy. 

Zuko licked his dry lips and nodded. "Yes. I am aware." 

"You'll be expected to behave as a proper omega would. Graceful, poised, elegant…" 

Zuko bit down on his bottom lip at the idea of ever being graceful or elegant. He imagined himself as one of the court maidens, how their faces were painted with makeup and their clothes were tight and shapely. He imagined himself as one of them, tittering mindlessly and holding a parasol so that the sun would not darken his alabaster skin. He hated this image. 

"Father, will I still be able to practice and train with uncle Iroh?" Zuko had recently begun his fire bending training after his uncle had offered. It was the only thing untouched by his father's hands. He was good, Iroh had said he took to fire naturally, but Zuko knew that he was no prodigy like his sister. Things came easily to her, while he struggled through the simplest of motions. 

"Training?" Ozai inquired, head tilting to the side. The condescension dripped in his voice and it made Zuko want to cry. "What would you need to train for?" His voice was sweet and soft and cooing and Zuko wanted to smash his head against the marble floor. "It's uncouth for an omega to do so. You'll be receiving special tutoring from now on. More suited to your future needs." 

Zuko felt his whole life being ripped out from under him. He felt like he was spiraling and this time, he couldn't stop the tears that swelled and ran down his cheeks. He covered his face, knowing the punishment for showing such a hideous display of weakness in his father's presence. One slap for an outburst, two if it continues. Zuko tried to stop his tears as he wiped at his face, bracing himself to his father's wrath..but it never came. He looked up at his father, confusion and pain in his eyes as he watched Ozai stare down at him as if he were a bug writhing on the ground. Pitiful and sad. "Father please," Zuko begged. "I don't want to be an omega, I want to train, I want to be like you!'" His wails would have surely meant punishment unlike any other, but, to his surprise, no punishment came. 

"Oh dear," Ozai sighed. Zuko's crying stopped in surprise as Ozai reached out and lifted Zuko by his underarms. Zuko was suddenly placed on Ozai's lap, a place where he hadn't been since he was a little baby, not even old enough to remember correctly. It was uncomfortable, unfamiliar, nothing like sitting in his mother's lap. Ozai stroked down Zuko's back and it felt rough and harsh, even if it was meant to be comforting. "Hush now, child." He said softly and Zuko attempted to hide his face behind his hands. "No worries, Zuko. This is simply your omegan hormones taking control. You'll learn to repress them in time." 

Zuko cried harder at these words, flinging himself into Ozai's chest and curling up into his neck. He loved his father, he truly did. His fear of him was out of respect and even if he did resent his words, Zuko only wished to make him proud. Ozai allowed the child to cry into his neck, stroking down his little back that was shaking with sobs. The comforting motions made Zuko's body warm up. He almost never received such affection from his father and the sudden love was overwhelming. It only made Zuko want to burrow further into his father's hold and never let go. 

"Hush now, little one. Come now, you start your lessons immediately." Ozai pulled the boy away and tutted him off. "Go on, and I don't want to hear any more about training or anything else." 

Zuko sniffled and wiped his eyes as he left his father, slipping through the curtains and pushing the doors open. They closed with a heavy thud and Zuko scurried down the corridor back towards his room so that he may compose himself. He wasn't so lucky as he saw Azula blocking his way to his room. She leaned against his door, smirk on her face at the sight of her brother's tears. 

"So~ did daddy dearest have some choice words for his new omega son?" Azula sneered, watching as Zuko grumbled frustratedly. "Come on, ZuZu~ you have to tell me all the juicy details!" 

"Go away, Azula!!" He yelled as he shoved her out of the way and threw his bedroom doors open. The girl simply slipped inside the room before the doors could close. 

"Hey, it's not my fault that you're destined to be some alpha's little wife," she joked, hopping onto Zuko's bed. 

"I am no one's wife," Zuko snarled as he pulled off the decorative bracelets and rings that his attendants had adorned him with. "Don't you dare say that again!" His fists began to steam and spark as fire bubbled just underneath his skin. 

"Now now, ZuZu. That's not very omega of you. What will your future Alpha say when they find out that their wife is so violent," she fake gasped. "Ya know, I heard father talking with General Zhao about a possible engagement?" 

Zuko's pupils shrank and his entire body rippled in disgust at the idea. He was utterly repulsed by it. General Zhao was a vile and disgusting man. He was cruel and oppressive and the idea of being wed to him made Zuko want to set himself on fire. He stomped over to Azula, the two of them beginning to assume a fighting stance. Before Zuko could throw his first fire ball, the door opened abruptly. 

"Princess Azula, please stop pestering your brother," Iroh sighed, walking inside the bedroom. 

"I wasn't pestering him! Besides, he's so sensitive now. Omega hormones I guess," she teased as she slinked out of the room, ducking as Zuko grabbed a pillow from his bed and chucked it at her head. 

Iroh turned to his nephew with a fond tiredness on his face. "Prince Zuko…"

"I don't want to hear it uncle," he whined, collapsing onto his bed. "My life is over." 

Iroh chuckled at the sudden drama and sat on the edge of the bed. "Your life is not over, nephew. There is no shame in being an omega." He patted Zuko's back gently, watching with slight amusement as the young boy clutched at his pillows. "Do not listen to Azula. She's just…."

"Psycho?" Zuko grumbled from his pillows. 

Iroh paused and then cracked a small smile. "I wouldn't say it to her face." He watched as Zuko's smile faded back and slump back down onto his bed. "Trust me, Zuko. You will be fine." 

"I don't want to marry some brute of an alpha." Zuko huffed, turning his head towards Iroh. "I don't want to marry anyone." 

"Oh that may change sometime, you never know who you'll meet in the future. Besides, we'll be meeting some new friends soon." Iroh simply stood from the bed and moved towards the doors. 

Zuko sat up quickly. "Wh-what?? Who?" 

Iroh turned back towards his nephew with a knowing grin. "Water Tribe representatives."  
\---

Sokka and Katara walked side by side with their father as they entered fire nation territory. They had been given a private escort by fire nation guards and while Katara was enchanted by the idea of new sights, Sokka knew he would have to stay on guard. Hakoda had trained him better than to just walk into enemy territory without expecting the worst. So, that begs the question as to why they're here in the first place. Well, according to Hakoda, it was time to make peace with the Fire Nation. In Sokka's opinion, it was more or less futile. The fire nation was responsible for atrocities worldwide. Why should the Southern Water tribe even begin to expect cooperation? It wasn't as if camaraderie and sportsmanship was taken into consideration when fire nation guards killed thousands of innocent people. He had to remind himself that it was over. That Fire Lord Sozin was long dead and his reign of terror was over. Sokka had to remind himself that Sozin's rule was before his time, even before Hakoda's time. There was no reason to fear the Fire Nation now. After all, there have been two Fire Lords since Sozin's passing. Sokka had heard of Fire Lord Azulon and his decision to end the wars and focus on the Fire Nation directly. He had heard of his decision to work on prosperity in his kingdom instead. Apparently Azulon's son, Ozai, had decided to keep his father's wishes. The Fire Nation hadn't directly attacked in years and yet, Sokka couldn't help but feel uneasy within their walls. 

"Tell me why we're here again?" Sokka whined, eliciting a tsk from Katara. She had just presented as an omega and, while Sokka was proud of her, hated what it did to her ego. In the Water Tribe, omegas were prized members of society. They often were proficient in healing and water bending and the myths considered them human forms of the moon goddess. Most Water tribe omegas were the wives and husbands of generals and chiefs, often holding important positions of power themselves. They were practically deified, made godly and inhuman. Katara had always had an air of self-importance, but now that she officially presented as an omega, she acted as if she were Goddess Yue herself. No matter, Sokka thought, she had always been a bit pompous, but that doesn't mean he loves her any less. 

"We're here to mend the relationship between the Water Tribe and the Fire Nation, Sokka. It's important diplomatic work!" Katara tutted in her best 'I know better than you' voice. 

"She's right, Sokka," Hakoda added. When he noticed his son slumping slightly as they walked, he smirked and nudged the boy. Leaning down to whisper to Sokka, making sure Katara didn't hear, Hakoda signalled towards a group of passing omegas. "We have to make sure we mend ALL relationships, after all." The omegas noticed the two water tribe alphas and giggled, making Sokka smile smugly and wave at them. Katara noticed this and rolled her eyes. 

The Fire Nation kingdom was everything Sokka thought it would be. Hot, crowded, and downright depressing. Everything was dark black or red, not a single other color in sight. The guards marched so precisely, so...synchronized that Sokka thought that maybe they were fake. No human could be that exact. He could feel the stares of Fire Nation citizens hot on his skin and suddenly, Sokka missed the coolness of ice. He should have probably checked what the dress code was in the Fire Nation kingdom because suddenly, his polar bear dog pelt coat and penguin seal hide boots were making him sweat with every step. Katara seemed to enjoy the staring, making sure to smile and wave at every citizen she passed. Now it was Sokka's turn to roll his eyes. As they reached the palace, Sokka wondered what kind of family the Fire Nation Royals were. Were they like his own family? Sokka and Katara had lost their mother when they were young, rebel Fire Nation citizens who still held Sozen's sentiments at heart. It pained Sokka and Katara deeply to lose their mother at the hands of a decades old sentiment. It was difficult not to hold a bit of resentment towards the Fire Nation after so. But Sokka reminded himself that a few bad apples doesn't spoil the bunch. Sokka had heard some things about the Fire Nation and their traditions. It was a deeply traditional and conservative nation, even in this day and age. The Fire Lord Ozai had a daughter and a son and when his wife had died, news of her passing had even reached the South Pole. Sokka supposed they had that in common then. 

"When we get there, I expect both of you to be on your best behavior," Hakoda warned, mostly shooting looks at Sokka. "Fire Lord Ozai may not be his grandfather, but I have heard he is just as hot-tempered and spiteful."

"The Fire Lord is hot-tempered? How original." Sokka scoffed and crossed his arms, only to be jabbed at by Katara. 

"I heard they have a son your age, Sokka." Katara said, "And a daughter about a year younger than us." 

"Oh woopee, why don't we all just hang out and get some stewed sea prunes while we're here," Sokka exclaimed sarcastically. 

"Sokka! Be polite," Hakoda warned. "We are guests here. The first Water Tribe members to ever be invited. So best behavior only." 

Sokka grimaced and kept up his pace as the Fire Nation guards finally brought them to their guest house. The Fire Nation must be quite wealthy considering their guest houses were gigantic and almost mansion-like. Katara was head-over-heels in love with the architecture and the stone carvings, flittering through the entire room to take it all in. Sokka had no interest in such things, but instead was interested in filling his empty stomach. Was there anything in the kingdom that wasn't doused in fire flakes or spicy sauce?? 

"You're in luck, by the way!" One of the guards exclaimed. 

"Oh?" Hakoda asked, setting down their belongings. "And why is that?" 

"You folks are here just in time for Prince Zuko's 13th birthday! There will be a huge party held in his honor tomorrow and I was told to personally invite the Water Tribe Chief and his children." Before giving Hakoda the time to respond, the guard continued, "We will be stationed just outside your door in case you need anything. I'm sure you are tired. Goodnight." The guard bowed and promptly left the room, leaving the two water tribe members to themselves. 

That night, Sokka couldn't find sleep. He tossed and turned tirelessly in his new fire nation bed. They were not nearly as comfortable as his bed of animal pelts at home and the sweltering warmth of the air was suffocating. Sokka in the dark turned to see that Katara was full asleep. He couldn't stand to just lay there in his bed shaped sauna. He had to move around and perhaps get some fresh air from outside. Sokka carefully crept out of the bed and across the room towards the porch. He noticed two guards standing outside the doors, keeping watch. In order to not rouse their attention, Sokka hid just behind the corner. He could hear their whispered conversation through the air. 

"I heard you were ordered to help guard the Prince tomorrow. Lucky bastard." 

"Did you hear that he recently presented. Omega, can you believe that?" 

"I'm not surprised. Have you seen that boy? Pretty little thing."

"I heard he's going to be given to General Zhao. I wish I was the one that'll get to fuck him. He must be so tight during his heat." 

"He'd make a pretty little bride don't you think? Maybe Zhao will let us have at least a taste of him before they tie the knot, literally." 

Sokka held his breath as he listened to their words. What disgusting conversation. In his tribe, omegas were glorified and thought to be ethereal. It was an honor to be able to mate with one of them and only the highest officials were gifted with an omega mate. But it seems Water Tribe sentiment isn't shared worldwide. It wasn't right for these lowly guards to even be speaking about an omega of such high power. The alpha part of Sokka slightly warmed at their locker room talk. It wasn't as if the Water Tribe didn't have their fair share of prejudices against omegas. Even if they thought of omegas as higher beings, it wasn't as if their allure and beauty wasn't fetishized. There were many myths of sailors and warriors being lured to their death by omega sirens. There were many stories told of omegas who were so profound that they could cure any man of their ailments, no matter how fatal and that a single touch or a single kiss would free a man from sorrow and pain. Therefore, omegas were often put on impossibly high pedestals and therefore made out to be delicate and fragile. Infantilized in a way. It was even rumored that goddess Yue herself was so pure, she wasn't allowed to touch the floor with her feet; that she floated above the dirt and muck of the world. 

It seems that the Fire Nation seemed to think differently than the Water Tribe did. Although the Water Tribe may not use such crude language to degrade their omegas, it seems that the Fire Nation didn't care for such formalities. From what Sokka could tell, and from what he saw in Fire Nation magazines (the type you wouldn't bring into a temple or show to your grandmother) that omegas were more seen as sex objects. They were commodified and thought of as either wives or mothers. Sokka wondered how Katara would react if she was expected to only be a wife to some alpha. She would probably break their legs. Sokka got up slowly and wandered back to his bed. As he got in, he wondered what the Fire Prince was like. That night, Sokka dreamt of pretty eyes and sweet smells.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's birthday party goes off without a hitch. A new friendship is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Please comment if you like this new chapter! I changed a few things for the story but I try to stay within the original story lines :) also, Azula, like her father, is not evil. Just a bitch.

Zuko knew from the moment he woke up that he'd regret this day. What a funny thing to say about his 13th birthday. He has been bombarded with servants rushing in and out of his room, in the hallways, and throughout the palace. Zuko clutched his blanket to his chest as he watched servants putting up flowers and decorations, golden ornaments and elaborate bouquets. The boy quickly scurried out of bed and tugged on his sleeping robe, tying it around his little waist and walking down the hall in order to find his uncle. Unfortunately, he only managed to run into Azula and her ragtag team of mini aggressors. 

"Good morning ZuZu~ happy birthday dearest brother," Azula drawled as she picked at her nails, not bothering to even look up to give a genuine smile to her brother. 

"Yes! We are very excited for the party," Ty Lee smiled, practically bouncing on her heels. She had just presented as a beta and although the same age as Azula, the young princess had yet to present, making her extra agitated. 

"I hope it's not boring like your last party," Mai muttered while crossing her arms and leaning against the outside pillar. "I don't want to be seen at a party that blows." She was her usual insipid self, but Zuko couldn't help but like her straightforwardness.

"I don't even want a stupid party," Zuko said, "Father is forcing me to have it anyways." He crossed his arms and huffed. 

His sister snorted and put away her nail file. "Ah yes, it's an important time after all," Azula cooed meanly as she looked up at Zuko. "He has to present you to the court, don't you know? Make all of the Fire Nation nobles know that his son is an omega and therefore…. available." She smirked when she saw her brother's lip twitch in annoyance. "Have fun batting off perverts with a stick~"

"Oooo! I heard that there will be Water Tribe guests? Is that true, Zuko?" Ty Lee squealed, clutching her hands together in a fist as if she were begging to know. Zuko's lips thinned into a line as he nodded stiffly, making the girl cheer in happiness. 

"Whatever, listen, have you seen Uncle?" Zuko asked his sister, who resumed filing her nails. 

"I believe I saw the old fool playing Pai Sho with some of the cooks." She said disinterestedly. Zuko decided to ignore his sister's jabs and continue on his search for his uncle. 

Before Zuko could reach the courtyard, he was bombarded by another bustling group of servants, all trying to catch his attention. One of them finally just whisked Zuko away to a spare dressing room. Inside was nothing but a single mannequin. Zuko's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he caught sight of the robe. It was flaming red, bright and lively and beautifully blended with golden trim. It's sleeves were wide and flowy, made of the finest silk and lace. The golden decals wove their way down the front of the robe to highlight beautiful swirling patterns and finally finished with a flowy and billowy tail. It was loud and opulent and garrish and-

"This is the robe for your party tonight!" 

And apparently it was Zuko's. 

"I-I can't wear this!" Zuko exclaimed, carefully and gingerly lifting bits of fabric and tassel. He held it with his fingertips, as if it were to bite him. "It's just...it's too…. It looks like it was made for omegas!" 

"Well...because it IS for an omega," one particularly eager seamstress boasted, pins and needles in hand as she tailored the hem. "It's made of only the finest silks, I assure you, my prince." 

"I don't care what the fabric is! I won't wear it! I absolutely refuse! I-" Zuko was cut off by the sound of a booming voice echoing in his ears.

"What a lovely robe, is that for my son's party tonight?" 

Zuko turned to find his father in the entrance, arms folded behind his back as he walked into the room. The servants all automatically fell to their knees at the sight of the Fire Lord, but Zuko's shock stopped him from doing so as well. "Father.." he began, but was cut off by Ozai's continued praises. 

"It's very pretty, perfect for the Prince. You will look quite fetching tonight," Ozai said as he strolled around the mannequin, eyes darting every which way to take in all of the robe. The servants didn't dare take their eyes off of the ground as Ozai walked past them, their fear making the entire room smell of mixed emotions and scents. He looked up to his son, who's scent now filled the room with a twinge of a sour note. 

"Don't you think it's a bit too…. Much?" Zuko asked, his eyes turned down to the floor. He could feel sweat begin to collect in his lower back. 

"Of course not, it's perfect for tonight." Ozai said, turning on his heels. Ozai's amber eyes, small and calculated, looked up from the mannequin and straight to Zuko. The prince could feel the heat of his father's gaze on his skin. "And I expect you to represent the Fire Nation proudly." 

"Of course, Father." 

Ozai turned to leave the room. Zuko's anxiety and fear rolled off his body as thick as honey and fire and made his entire body feel sticky. Unnatural. He took one more look at the robe, took in its flowers and silk. And then he left as well.  
\---

Katara couldn't decide what to wear to meet the Fire Lord and his family. What does one wear when attending the Fire Nation's biggest and most exclusive party? 

"I can't just wear /anything/, Sokka. This is a huge event! I want to make a good impression!" She whined, combing through her hair. Sokka watched as her fingers got entwined and snagged in her brown locks, her eyebrows furrowing in frustration. Katara flicked her wrist and Sokka watched as a glob of water from a nearby bowl came floating towards them. The water wet her hair, making her fingers finally comb through. Sokka had always been fascinated by Katara's waterbending abilities and it was difficult to not be slightly jealous of his little sister. As children, Sokka remembered sitting up and watching Katara and their mother bend water together. He always thought it was quite beautiful; elegant and delicate in a way that Sokka had never seen before. It was unfair of him to resent his sister for something she couldn't control, but it wasn't as if Sokka didn't know that Katara had always been the special one, the favored child. He had no doubts that their mother had loved them equally when she was alive, but there was a qualitative difference between Sokka's relationship with her and Katara's. While Sokka could only scratch the surface of his mother, Katara had her openly and knew her deeper through a shared bond of water bending and that was something Sokka could never have. 

"I think I'll just wear this," Katara said as she pulled out a blue and white dress. It was the one their mother gave her, hand stitched. A twinge of something mean grew in Sokka as he watched her pull the dress over her head. "How do I look?" She asked, gripping the dress in her hands. She looked beautiful in it, just as she had when she first tried it on. But seeing Katara twirl around in the dress, her eyes sparkling and her smile wide, Sokka couldn't help but feel a fondness for his little sister. 

"Yeah," he sighed "You look nice, I guess." Sokka said sheepishly. 

Katara smiled shyly, looking down at her feet. But she suddenly reached out and grabbed Sokka by his arm. "Come on, let's get you all ready." She said as she dragged Sokka towards the dressing room. 

"I'm already ready! Not everyone is born with these devilishly handsome good looks!" Sokka huffed, allowing Katara to drag him around. "I'm just going to wear what I usually wear!" 

"Oh no! No sir! You are NOT going to the Fire Prince's birthday looking like that! Come on, I think dad still has some of his old warrior stuff." Katara knelt down to her father's bags and pulled out as many things as she could find. She began to dress Sokka in traditional Water Tribe gear, fur pelt parkas and leather and fur boots, face painted in the traditional warrior style and his hair combed up into a neat ponytail. "There! You look great!" Katara smiled. "Like you're really representing the Water Tribe!" 

Hakoda entered the room just as Sokka was looking in the mirror. "Hey, you look really good! Wait is that my stuff?" 

"He's just going to borrow it for tonight, dad. He didn't bother to pack anything better than his regular rags." Katara snarked, hands on her hips.

"I resent that you know!?" Sokka huffed. He fussed with his outfit, looking back at himself through the mirror. There was a part of him that felt unnatural in it; as if he wasn't fit for them. Someday, when he was older, he'd most likely get his own warrior uniform. But right now, he felt like exactly what he was, a little boy trying on his father's clothes. The thought made him deflate a little and he remained quiet all through the ride to the Fire Nation palace. While Katara poked and prodded in order to find out what was wrong, Sokka simply shrugged it off and pretended like he wasn't bothered. Well, apparently it worked because Katara stopped asking. 

The Fire Nation palace was lit up from top to bottom. As the carriage grew closer to the bright and shining building, the warm orange glow that emanated from it cast over their faces. Their walk towards the entrance was awe-filled and the Water Tribe members couldn't help but stare at the sight before them. Loud and festive, but traditional music seeped out from the cracks and the doors every time they swung open. Sokka gulped at the small sliver that he caught whenever the door opened. Hundreds of people were inside already and most likely all eyes would be on them. The outsiders. He turned over to Katara, who was just as amazed as he was, but wore it more visibly on her face. Their father, on the other hand, was solemn the entire time; as if to show that they were serious and respectful guests. 

The trio were escorted inside the building, and like Sokka had thought, all eyes were definitely on them. Hakoda, as diligent and reserved as ever, walked towards their seats at the long table in the front of the room. His children followed behind, attempting to copy his elegance. They were seated in three seats at the table, pillows set down for them instead of chairs and Sokka realized that perhaps not all things are different between the two nations as he sat down and criss-crossed his legs. 

The music continued and Sokka peered out into the crowd before him. No one was really dancing, he noticed. Just standing around and talking. For a party, it wasn't as lively as Sokka had thought it would be. The mix of different scents: alpha, omega, beta, all overwhelming and potent. It gave Sokka a slight headache and forced him to down his glass. He feared his sweating would cause his warrior makeup to bleed. Sokka attempted to make his own alpha scent more noticable, to show that he was strong and not to be trifled with. If he was to represent his people, then he was going to show the Fire Nation their power. While Hakoda sat at the end of the table, Sokka was closer to the middle that his family was. He wished that they had a secluded table, one that wouldn't be so front and centered. The Fire Nation seemed to treasure opulence and showmanship, while the Water Tribe valued community and close gatherings. There was at least triple the amount of people in the room currently than the Southern Water Tribe in its entirety. But no matter. Sokka would be the perfect guest. 

Suddenly, the music stopped and the chatter ceased. Two grand doors opened and revealed the main attraction of the night. Two servants led a trail of flower petals down the crimson red carpeting. Fire Lord Ozai strolled confidently into the room. He demanded a presence, an audience. His entire demeanor made chills roll down Sokka's spine as the man walked in. The room was so quiet, you could hear the smallest of pins dropping. Each guest bowed their head in respect and Katara shoved her elbow into Sokka's side to indicate they should do the same. Sokka ducked his head down, trying not to make eye contact with the Fire Lord as he climbed up the stairs to their table, taking his seat in the throne in the middle. Next came what Sokka could only assume is General Iroh, Ozai's older brother. He was a jolly looking old man, nothing like his younger brother. While Oxai exuded fear and strength and cruel malice, Iroh smiled at each guest that he passed. He waved and gave small nods towards the people. Sokka noticed how Ozai stared at his brother with a certain level of annoyance. Was that how Sokka looked when he was jealous of Katara? The Fire Princess came next. Like her father, Azula exuded just as cruel of a demeanor. She wore a smirk across her face that Sokka wished he could wipe off. She looked down on her people as if they were vermin, as if they were simply bugs to crush her under her heel. She took the chair next to her father on his right side. Only one chair left and it was next to Sokka. That meant it must be the Prince's seat. 

Sokka thought back to the conversation that he overheard the previous night. He thought of how the two guards had spoken about the young omega. A slick and oily feeling bubbled in Sokka's stomach as he remembered their vivid words, their filthy imaginations. The doors swung open once more and there he was, imagination no longer needed. The Fire Prince was everything Sokka had thought and yet not at all. 

Prince Zuko walked down the center towards the table. His father smiled proudly but it did not meet his eyes. He walked with grace and poise and was nothing like his father or sister. As if he were walking on clouds, Sokka could have sworn that he was a god incarnated and wrapped in the most beautiful array of reds and golds. His scent wrapped around the room and made the entirety of it smell like jasmine flowers and honey, warm fire and burning incense. His hair was down and looked like volumes of ink that spilled freshly down his shoulders. Milky skin and a painted face, his eyes were painted with a soft red and lined with kohl as black as his hair. He looked like a doll, in a way. The type that people collected and put up on the shelves, the type that people put in glass cases and never touched in order to not smudge them. The prince stopped in front of his father and bowed his head, only to take his seat; the seat on his father's right side, the seat next to Sokka. 

Sokka couldn't help but openly gawk at the boy as he sat down, back so straight it was like a bamboo reed and eyes focused on the crowd in front of him. His omega scent was so pungent, it made Sokka's head swim as if he drank too much of the wine. He gulped down his water and looked straightforward, trying not to spare a glance at the prince next to him. 

Ozai stood and clasped his hands together. In a booming voice, he exclaimed, "Tonight, we honor my son's presentation and his 13th birthday. May he bring honor to us all." He raised his cup to the crowd and took a sip, watching the cheering masses. "And let us welcome our guests. Representatives of the Southern Water Tribe," Ozai gestured. "May we bring a long and prosperous relationship to fruition!" Ozai raised his glass towards Hakoda and his children, a smile on his lips (but Sokka doubted it was anything but sincere). 

The night went on without a hitch. Hakoda found himself entertained by Iroh, the two of them swapping war stories over a glass of fire whiskey. Katara had made fast friends with one of the noble girls that wore her hair in a long braid, only to be dragged over to the Fire Princess herself and a rather serious and dour looking girl next to her. And that left Sokka; sitting awkwardly and silently next to the Prince. He couldn't help but stare at him. He seemed unreal, untouchable in a way and it made Sokka feel beyond uncomfortable. But it seemed that Sokka was not as subtle as he thought, because suddenly, the Prince turned quickly towards him, amber eyes snapping forwards. 

"Why are you staring at me?" Zuko muttered, clenched hands remaining in his lap. If it weren't for the white face paint, Sokka would've seen the faint pink blush spreading on Zuko's cheeks.

"Oh uh I'm sorry I just-" Sokka stammered, rubbing his neck, "I didn't mean to alarm you I just-"

"You just…?" Zuko pushed on, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

"I- uh… I have to go, get...ya know...some more uhhh meat." Sokka darted out from his seat, making Zuko jump back slightly in surprise. The Water Tribe boy quickly scampered away, trying not to look back at Zuko's sweet, but confused expression on his face. Sokka wasn't looking where he went and almost bumped right into someone. It was the girl from before, the one talking to Katara. She smiled widely at Sokka, wide brown eyes staring up at him as she rocked up onto the balls of her feet. 

"Hey~ you're the boy from the water tribe right? What's your name? Mine's Ty Lee!" She blabbered on. Before Sokka could even respond, the girl dragged him over to where Katara was with the other two girls. 

"Azula! Isn't he just the cutest?!" Ty Lee squealed, her arms hugging Sokka's bicep. Katara snickered at the sight and Sokka fought back rolling his eyes. 

"Thanks, but I should probably-"

"I'm sorry you were seated next to my bore of a brother," the Fire Princess sighed. "It must have been quite unbearable for you to have left him at the table. But it was the right choice after all, I mean, what's more amusing than talking to me?" She smiled, flipping a piece of hair back behind her. 

"Oh no, I didn't leave him cause of that, I just was hungry and I-" Sokka began to ramble, his cheeks turning red from embarrassment. 

"No need to lie," Azula laughed, eyes darting over to where Zuko sat. Sokka looked as well. It was sad, in a way, Prince Zuko sat at his father's feet like a little puppy, not even flinching when Ozai's hand came down to grasp his shoulder or pet his hair. 

"Trust me, Sokka is probably not lying. He practically thinks with his stomach, he's like a bottomless pit," Katara added and Azula began to laugh. 

"Oh my, I like you~" she said and pulled Katara closer. "I feel that we'll be good friends!" She purred, earning a nervous giggle from Katara and a pleading look shot over to Sokka. Sokka simply laughed and shrugged his shoulders, but also took a glance towards Zuko. The boy met his eyes and Sokka sent him a small smile and wave, which made Zuko's eyes widen and he ducked his head away. The shyness made Sokka smile wider. It was cute, and Sokka wanted to see how much cuter the Prince could get. He strolled back over to their table, sitting next to the prince once more. Zuko didn't look at him, but that didn't bother Sokka. He had always liked a challenge. 

"So….great party," he said casually, twirling around his straw in his drink. 

Zuko turned his head and nodded sharply, "Thank you," he responded curtly, turning his head back. 

Sokka pressed on further, "It was very nice of your family to invite us here, I mean… to your home and all. It's beautiful." 

Zuko nodded, "It's a pleasure to have you here. Your family is..lovely." Everything about Zuko was stiff, from the way he talked to the way he sat to the way he wouldn't even meet Sokka's eyes. In honesty, Zuko had never been so close to an unfamiliar alpha before. Sokka smelled of crisp ice and musk and of evergreen trees. He smelled of fresh air and worn leather and the scents made Zuko's head feel slightly dizzy. 

"Oh, well…. Thanks. I mean, your family seems like a good time too. Your sister is really…..sweet." Sokka lied. 

As Sokka said this, Zuko was drinking from his cup and the sentence made him nearly spit his drink out. He couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled up from inside and he tried to cover his mouth as giggles erupted from it. Sokka's eyes and smile widened at the sight of Zuko laughing, the sound of it like tiny bells that were placed on Southern Water Tribe wind chimes and traditional clothes. It was sweet and light and Sokka couldn't help but swoon slightly. 

"Azula is many things, but she is NOT sweet," Zuko gasped as he tried to keep his composure. He cleared his throat and straightened himself back up, hands back in his lap. "Thank you for your kind words, your sister seems sweet as well." 

"Yeah, she's sweet alright. When she's not being a complete know-it-all," Sokka rolled his eyes, watching as the corner of Zuko's lips began to curl into a smile. 

"It seems like our sisters get along quite well, then." Zuko hummed, watching as Katara and Azula chatted away. "Perhaps we should try to get along as well as they are." Zuko turned his head back over to Sokka's. He hadn't realized how close their two faces had gotten, how close their bodies had gravitated towards each other. Zuko could feel the heat emanating from Sokka's body and he could feel how Sokka's eyes were focused singularly on him. The fact made both boys blush. Sokka turned his head away and Zuko brushed a lock of his own hair behind his ear. 

"Hey...wanna like...go somewhere else?" Sokka muttered. He couldn't meet Zuko's eyes as he asked. Too much embarrassment. 

"I can't exactly leave my own party," Zuko shrugged. "Besides, my father will notice."

"Ah so what if your dad gets a little mad. It's your birthday after all." Sokka's eyes scanned the room for a second to make sure no one was watching them. He leaned into Zuko's ear and hotly whispered, "Meet me in the courtyard outside in 2 minutes." He then stood up and walked away, attempting to inconspicuously slip out of the crowd. 

Zuko felt his entire body warm up as if a little fire had ignited in his stomach and was making its way throughout his entire body. He bit his bottom lip as he watched Sokka leave the room, pondering to himself if it was a good idea to leave as well. When he noticed that his father was too preoccupied to keep track of him, Zuko stood up as well and gingerly walked towards the exit. He was nearly to the door when a large body blocked his way. 

"G-general Zhao," Zuko gasped. He bowed his head in respect to the man in front of him, feeling a sudden creeping worry fill his head. 

"Prince Zuko. Where are you scampering off to?" Zhao smiled, bringing up a hand to brush back the lone strand of hair. He curled it behind Zuko's ear before letting the back of his hand caress down Zuko's cheek. Zuko held his breath at the action and attempted to steel himself. No emotions, no fear. 

"I wished to get some fresh air. I was just going outside for a minute." 

"Oh? Alone? Surely a young omega such as yourself should never be without an escort." Zhao's smile was full of yellowing teeth, beady eyes like a pig staring down and through Zuko. "I would be honored to accompany you, my prince." 

"N-no! It's quite alright. I'll manage on my own," Zuko insisted, slipping past him. He began to walk backwards from Zhao, his back nearly hitting the exit doors. "I'll be back quite soon. No worries." Zuko grabbed the doors and slipped quietly out from the room and into the inky dark night.  
\---

Zuko found Sokka sitting on one of the stone steps on the pavilion. He was staring up at the moon and the way it reflected on the pond water, little turtle ducks swam around it and made the reflection ripple. Zuko cleared his throat slightly to get Sokka's attention and when the alpha turned and smiled at him, Zuko could have sworn he felt his heart flutter, if only just a little. 

"Hey," Sokka said and lifted his hand to wave. Zuko waved slightly back and sat down on the step as well. "It's nice out tonight." He looked back up at the moon, the light reflected in his cerulean blue eyes. 

Zuko nodded, "Yeah...it is." He felt awkward in a way. Out of place in the scene. Zuko wrung his hands together, attempting not to fidget in his seat. Sokka turned his head to look at Zuko, and suddenly he was smiling again. "What is it? Why do you keep staring at me?" Zuko scoffed, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

"Nothing, it's just… you're just really pretty ya know?" 

Zuko's eyes widened and his lips shut. He looked down at the pond, knowing that Sokka was still looking at him with a smug smile and peering eyes. "Ye-yeah, well...aren't all omegas supposed to be pretty?" 

"I guess, but I'd never seen one like you." Sokka shrugs. "You're like… gods how do I say this." 

"I'm what?" Zuko spat, anticipation and embarrassment were bubbling in his chest and made his words come out harsher than he intended. He doesn't know why he's like this. Why he's not more gentle and soft all around like the other omegas. 

"You're like… Princess Yue. But not." Sokka struggled to say. 

"Who the hell is Princess Yue?" Zuko furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"No, no I don't mean that in a bad way! Princess Yue is the Moon Goddess of the Water Tribe." 

"I'm not from the Water Tribe." 

"I know that, smartie pants." Sokka rolled his eyes. He sighed and leaned back against the cool stone. "I just mean… Water Tribe legend says that all omegas are kinda daughters and sons of Princess Yue. They're special in a way. And you- you just remind me of her...but not." Sokka stumbled over his words, trying to piece together everything in a way this Fire Nation Prince would ever understand. 

Zuko stayed silent. He looked up at the moon. Princess Yue huh? It was a beautiful thought. The Fire Nation didn't have myths like that. They weren't a very religious people, not one to care for make-believe. The idea of being compared to an ethereal being like the moon goddess made Zuko feel tender and warm all over. Sokka tried to pretend as if he didn't smell Zuko's scent growing tenfold. It was such a sweet and comforting scent and Sokka was tempted to nuzzle himself into Zuko's neck to get to its source. But Zuko simply looked up at the moon, his hands clenching together the fabric of his robe. "Your sister is an omega, yes?" Zuko finally asked. 

"Katara? Yeah, she just presented as well." 

"Is she going to be… you know…" now zuko was fumbling for words. 

"Is she what?" 

"Going to be...engaged?" Zuko couldn't bring himself to look at Sokka. 

"What? Katara??" Sokka exclaimed and the reaction made Zuko feel silly. It made him feel small and childish for asking something so personal. "No, no not anytime soon. Or well..I don't know, she seems to fall for one alpha after another nowadays." 

"But what about her betrothed?" Zuko pushed on. Sokka's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why, you wanna date her?" Sokka teased. 

Zuko whipped around towards Sokka and exclaimed "No! I just-I was just-" 

"Calm down pretty boy, I'm just joking. Besides, she doesn't have a betrothed or anything like that. Arranged marriages are sorta a thing of the past in the Water Tribe." 

"Oh." 

"Nowadays it's more of a courting thing. Like…" Sokka paused in order to think of an example, "Ah, like..see Katara has this necklace right? It's an old courting betrothal necklace. It was our grandmother's and when Katara was younger, it was passed down to her. Back then, an alpha that was betrothed to an omega would give them a betrothal necklace. Nowadays, alphas would make betrothal necklaces as a way to sorta...court omegas. It's more like a dating thing." 

"I see." Zuko muttered. "It's a beautiful tradition." His voice was soft and sad and Sokka didn't understand what the sudden change in attitude was about. "The Fire Nation doesn't have anything like that. Arranged marriages are very common here." 

"Are you….betrothed?" Sokka asked cautiously, licking his bottom lip.

"Me? No. Well...not yet, I suppose. My father will surely pick someone for me to marry." 

The silence that fell between them was thick like honey but bitter like unripe fruit. It made Sokka wish things weren't the way they were. It made him wish he was back home, in his bed, surrounded by his things. He doesn't want to think about the Fire Nation and their omegas and the sad little Fire Prince. But now that he's met Zuko, it's all he can think of. 

"Listen...I-" Sokka began.

"Aha! Here you two are!" Azula exclaimed as she pulled back the curtains. Zuko quickly scurried away from Sokka, much to the Water Tribe member's dismay. 

"Father will be absolutely livid when he hears that you were alone with an alpha, ya know," Azula mocked and Zuko knew it wasn't just empty words.

"Sokka, come on, dad wants to leave now." Katara said gently, trying to tug Sokka up from his seat, but Sokka was frozen in place as he watched Azula and Zuko bicker. He made out a few words from their conversation and it seemed that Zuko would be in trouble for being unescorted and in the presence of an alpha all alone. Katara groaned at her brother's ignoring her and bended water from the pond to pour over his head. The sudden water jolted Sokka awake from his frozen state. "Come on! The party is over now and I'm tired!" Katara dragged her brother towards the exit, Sokka's eyes never left Zuko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pin.it/3FW603p inspo for Zuko's robe 
> 
> https://pin.it/66MK2lS inspo for Zuko's makeup


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Sokka's relationship takes on a whole new journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Please leave comments if you do! I love to hear from you guys! 
> 
> A few things to discuss  
> 1) Azula isn't evil in this. She cares for her brother but she's just kinda a big raging bitch. She can have her nice moments though and I want her friendship with katara to show that. 
> 
> 2) Zuko and ozai have a very complex relationship. Ozai isn't exactly a good father and he is very sexist but he deeply loves his son and Zuko loves him as well. It gains a slightly perverse side since Ozai is reminded of Ursa whenever he sees Zuko and therefore he's very affectionate with him in an almost unfatherly way. He does this out of affection but this doesn't stop him from being a creepy weirdo. Tell me what you guys think about it! Should I tone it down or should I amp it up even more cause I can make it even more between them lol🔥🔥🔥

The walk to Ozai's chambers felt like a slow crawl towards Zuko's untimely doom. Azula had warned him that their father was upset when he heard that his omega son was cavorting with an alpha, unattended and unmated. And now that the party was over, that the guests were gone, Zuko was once again under his father's thumb. With a deep breath, Zuko knocked softly on the door. A booming "enter" alarmed him, but Zuko carefully opened the chamber doors and slipped inside.  
Ozai had been looking out his window, watching as lingering guests left the palace steps and disappeared into the darkness. 

"You wished to see me, father?" Zuko muttered. 

Ozai turned his head slightly to look at his son and turned back to the window. "Do you know what happens when the sun goes down?" He asked smoothly, voice like fire whiskey. 

"Night time," Zuko answers. His father didn't seem too angry with him, he thought. Maybe...maybe….

"They say alphas change in the night time," Ozai continued. "Turn...dark. The lack of Sun makes their brains melt" Ozai turns his entire body around to take in his son, all pretty and dolled up for his own party. How he resembled Ursa at these times. "Do you know what would've happened if Azula hadn't found you?" 

"Sok- the Water Tribe alpha isn't like that," Zuko insisted. But in reality, what did he know of the boy? He had just met him that night. He had no idea what his intentions were, what he was planning. 

"Enough!" Ozai demanded, slapping his fist down onto the windowsill. The echo made Zuko flinch, his eyes turning downwards. "He's an alpha, son. I don't think you fully understand the consequences of your actions." 

"I can defend myself. I'm a fire bender after all. Unless you forgot that omegas can bend too," Zuko sneered under his breath, his lips pursing and hands clenching at his sides. 

Ozai's eyes snapped forwards to Zuko. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. The sudden disrespect made Ozai's eyes narrow as he sneered, "I'm sorry, what was that? You can defend yourself, hm?" Ozai walked towards the boy, watching with glaring eyes as Zuko lifted his head and met his stare with obstinacy. Ozai growled at the disrespect, snatching Zuko's long hair from his ponytail and pulling his head backwards. His grip was tight and Zuko cried out in pain as his head was thrusted backwards and his face was brought up to Ozai's. "And what would have happened if this wasn't the scrawny water tribe alpha, hm? What if this was an older alpha. One that wouldn't hesitate to break your limbs to ensure you can't escape as he assaults you right where you stand. One that wouldn't be bothered with knocking you unconscious and having their way with a young and fertile omega." Ozai's hot breath hit Zuko's face and fanned down to his neck. Zuko's hands began to steam from their clench as little sparks of fire dared to burst out of his palms. "And what then, hm? What if you got yourself knocked up? You would be disgraced. Dishonored. You'd be labeled nothing but a whore and a slut that couldn't help but seduce some poor alpha. Is that what you want, Zuko?!" 

Tears sprung from the boy's eyes and pooled around the corners. He attempted to keep them in as he continued to stare into his father's eyes. Ozai stared into the watery pools of honey eyes and sighed, loosening his grip on Zuko's hair. "You know I only wish to protect you, yes?" Ozai muttered as Zuko kept his calm and attempted to quench the flames that dared to spill out. "You're my child and I only wish to see you safe." Ozai opened his arms and enveloped Zuko in a hug, one that felt stiff and unnatural to Zuko. "Omegas...they need special protection," Ozai continued, rubbing his son's back softly. "You're all so...soft. Naive. It's endearing really, but quite dangerous." 

"It's not like that, Father," Zuko whined softly, "I don't- I'm not…"

"Shh, shh. I know you don't want to be known as a whore. An embarrassment to your family." Ozai's honeyed words dripped with venom as Zuko clung even tighter onto his chest. He pulled Zuko from his grasp and looked down at his face, tutting and wiping the hair from his eyes. "I never wish to hear of you alone with an alpha again, yes?" 

Zuko felt the dull throb in the back of his head from where his father pulled his hair and he nodded. Ozai's alpha scent was sharp to his nose, bitter and burnt like gasoline on fire and it made Zuko's throat burn. "Yes, father," Zuko nodded defeatedly. Ozai didn't particularly want to treat his son so harshly. He didn't get joy from threatening the boy, scaring him into such obedience. But the boy needed to learn his place and Ozai would be damned if he'd let his values slip. He didn't want to see crystal tears running down his son's face, his stiff upper lip wobbling. 

"Darling," Ozai cooed, "Now now, don't cry like that. You're a big boy now, yes?" Ozai gently tipped Zuko's chin upwards, wiping tears off his face with a rough thumb. "A blossoming omega such as yourself should not be brought to tears so often." The Fire Lord's scent began to mellow in order to quell his teary child. "What will your alpha think if you are reduced to tears every time you're given a reprimanding?" 

Zuko wiped his eyes and nodded, attempting to calm down. But the thought of an alpha mate made panic run through his body and turn his honey scent into burnt sugar. "F-father I-I don't think I want an alpha." Zuko hiccuped, voice wet from his sobbing. 

Ozai laughed heartily at this and it made Zuko feel stupid and hot-faced. "You say that now, child, you will change your tune when your next…" Ozai gulped slightly, hesitating at his words. "When your… hysteria comes again." 

It felt like coals in Zuko's stomach to hear his father speak of such things. Talk of taboo such as this was never meant to be discussed in public, let alone between an alpha and omega. Zuko remembered what his tutors had taught him. Alphas were rational, independent, logical. Omegas were emotions, hysterical, easily swayed. Alpha ruts were glorified, Omega heats were hidden away. Alpha biology was praised, Omega biology was vulgar. Zuko's ears burned at the words and he shut his eyes tightly. He nodded firmly, "I understand, father." 

"Good. Now run along, bed time." Ozai said and pushed Zuko towards the door. The boy nodded once more and walked away.  
\---

Hakoda insisted that Katara and Sokka join him in touring the Fire Nation during their stay and this had somehow turned into the water tribe members getting a personal tour of the palace by a rather enthusiastic servant. While Katara was wide-eyed and fascinated to be able to wander the palace during the day time and soak in its beauty, Sokka found his mind drifting off. The palace was no doubt beautiful when it was devoid of drunken party goers, but the alpha found the palace rather...cold and stale. The marble walls, floors, and pillars were frigid to the touch. While Sokka was familiar to icy igloos and frozen ground, this palace seemed like a different type of cold. It was lonely and quiet and the echoing of their footsteps rang in Sokka's ears. It lacked the feeling of comfort and familiarity and anything else that made a house feel like a home. 

"And this is the portrait of the Royal Family!" The servant smiled widely, stopping in front of a grand painting. It was the Fire Nation royal family together, but Sokka noticed it included a member of the family he had not met before. The beta servant (Sokka had quickly realized that all the servants were betas) began to explain how each royal family before them had their likeness painted and hung in the main foyer and how the paint was rich with only the finest pigments. Katara soaked up the information like a sponge, asking questions as she observed. Sokka, instead, noticed that the painting included a woman in it. She was beautiful and had a kind smile; he could only guess that it was Zuko and Azula's mother. She had been carrying a then young Azula in her arms. Zuko looked around 10 years old at the time, standing at his father's side. Ozai's hand was resting on Zuko's shoulder and Sokka felt heavy staring at it. The Young Fire Prince looked like his late mother, as they shared the same soft honey eyes. They were sweet and doe-eyed and while Zuko may have been able to keep a straight face, his eyes never lied. 

"Sokka, come on," Katara called and Sokka realized that she and the guide were further ahead. He took one more glance at the portrait, but then quickly joined his sister as well. The tour continued and Sokka attempted to drone out the sound of the guide's tittering by looking out the windows of the palace, watching as vibrant green leaves on Willow branches swayed outside. He focused on the sound of birds tweeting and the sound of buzzing cicadas in the summer heat. He had decided to ditch his usual clothes for a lighter sleeveless shirt, learning his lesson from their first evening in the new nation. A faint scent filled Sokka's nose as they passed by a series of rooms. Subtle hints of honey and lavender, jasmine tea and Sokka knew that scent anywhere. He ran up to the nearest room, eyes sparkling and his smile wide. 

"Prince Zuko!" Sokka exclaimed excitedly from the doorframe. 

Zuko sat on his knees in the middle of the room, across from another beta servant. The omega had his hair down which fell gently down his small shoulders like pools of water. He was wearing a simple red tank top that cut off at his belly button and baggy pants that flowed down his elegant curves. Sokka realized he was most likely in casual home attire. Zuko's eyes were wide in shock and without the harsh white makeup, Sokka could see the pink of blush creeping up Zuko's cheeks. The servant across from Zuko tutted and tapped a long pointer against the wooden desk in between them. Zuko's attention was brought back to the papers that were scattered across the surface and the well of ink placed precariously next to them. Sokka felt a hand circle around his arm that gently pulled him back from the room, but his eyes were stuck on the sight of Zuko's blush, the way his lips lightly curled into a smile at the corners, the way he brushed back a lock of hair that went astray. He couldn't help but notice how the sweet scent amplified and stuck to the roof of Sokka's mouth like cloying honey. 

"Prince Zuko is currently in his lessons. He must focus on his calligraphy and we must not disturb him or his tutor." The guide pulled Sokka back to the hallway and the heavy door shut closed with a hollow boom. 

"Is he not a fire bender?" Katara asked curiously as they continued walking, but Sokka couldn't help but turn back to look at Zuko's room. Zuko's scent began to fade in the air until it was back to its stale and dry air.

"Yes, both of the Fire Lord's children are fire benders. In fact, Princess Azula shows the markings of being a prodigy! They truly are the pride and joy of the Fire Nation," the beta drawled on. They passed the pavilion and courtyards where they found Iroh and Azula. "Oh, look! Princess Azula is training currently!"

Scorching blue flames shot from Azula's hands and directed straight at Iroh, who masterfully dodged them and retaliated with precision. Their sparring reminded Sokka of when the water benders in his village sparred with each other, almost like a choreographed dance. Each movement was exact and elegant as they swiftly shot sparks and flames. Sokka's eyebrow raised at a sudden thought. "Why doesn't Prince Zuko train as well?" 

The beta hummed softly, "Well. He had previously trained alongside his sister, but after his presentation, it seemed rather silly to continue any training." 

"Oh?" Katara raised her eyebrow in suspicion. "And why is that?" She cocked her stance to the side and her arms came to rest on her hips. Sokka couldn't contain his smirk as he watched the gears in his sister's mind churn with the remarks and responses she was constructing. 

"Well...Prince Zuko has presented as omega and it would be best for him to focus his talents towards more… appropriate subjects, yes?" 

"Which are?" Katara barked back. Sokka stood behind her, amused to see what answer this beta would dare tell his sister. 

"You know…" the beta said nervously, smiling as she rubbed her neck, "Things such as...the arts, and culinary mastery..and etiquette. I realize other parts of the world may have other opinions, but the Fire Nation prides itself on its dedication to our grand tradition and culture. Fire Lord Ozai wishes to have his children become upstanding citizens in the Fire Nation." 

"Oh, so the oppression of omegas is part of your culture?" Katara scoffed, "I didn't realize the Fire Nation was so close-minded and full of bigots. Zuko is just as qualified to train with Azula as anyone else!" 

The tour guide's smile didn't deter at all as she simply turned back to the front, "Let's continue the tour, shall we?" She continued walking forwards at a brisk pace. Katara rolled her eyes and carefully bent the water she kept in the pouch tucked against her waist. With eagle-eyed precision, she encased the beta's leg with a clump of ice, making the woman gasp and fall to the ground. Sokka and Katara began snickering behind their hands. "Oops," Katara mocked, "Must have been my omega emotions acting up." 

The commotion from the hallways causes Iroh and Azula to look over towards them, stopping their training in the middle. Azula's eyes widened and her smile grew immediately. "Oh lovely! Katara you're here~ Come and watch me burn my uncle to a crisp!" She exclaimed, waving over the two water tribe members. 

"As much fun as that sounds, Azula, I think we better end our training here for today," Iroh smiled warmly. "I find myself wishing for a cup of delicious oolong tea. I hope you find Azula to be a good host. Now, if you'll excuse me." Iroh left the courtyard, leaving the three teens along. 

"You were awesome out there! Really awesome how you made all that lightning shoot out like pew pew pew!!" Sokka pointed his fingers left and right, making Azula and Katara chuckle. 

"Well, I'm sure your sister here could really give me a run for my money," Azula smirked. "Would you like to test it out?" She asked as she wiggled her fingers towards Katara. 

"I'd love to," Katara said back, "But I'd rather not since it seems you'd be at a total advantage considering there isn't too much water around us for me to bend in the first place." 

"Ah, that's unfortunate," Azula sighed, brushing her hair back from her eyes. "Ever since precious Zuzu presented as an omega, I have no one but my elderly uncle to spar with. I want fresh meat, you know." 

Sokka's ears perked up at the sound of Azula's cute nickname for Zuko. Azula had the makings of a perfect alpha: confident, strong-willed, eager to prove herself. She'd probably become Fire Lord after Ozai, if Zuko didn't take the throne himself. Sokka thought of an older Zuko, regal and elegant with long beautiful hair and a godly presence as he sits in his throne. He'd be loved by his people, that was for sure. Sokka would most definitely worship him as well. 

"We saw Zuko earlier," Katara added as she watched Azula toss a fireball from hand to hand. 

Azula scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Oh yes, his private tutoring. Before he presented, we both were taught together, but now father has decided that his subjects of study should be tailored to his new needs." 

"Is he going to be done anytime soon?" Sokka finally spoke up, causing both girls to look towards him. Sokka's cheeks grew hot when they both raised their eyebrows. 

"Zuko should be finishing around now, so you could probably find him in his room." Azula pointed towards a balcony on the second floor of the palace. "But I warn you, he's always a bit grumpy when someone interrupts his personal time."

Sokka nodded, "Yeah yeah I'll find it, thanks!" He ran off towards the staircase with the eagerness of a toddler. 

Katara and Azula both looked at each other and simply sighed. "Wanna see me use lightning to scare some of the servants?" Azula asked 

"Oh yeah!" Katara smiled and ran off with the Princess.  
\---  
With a little searching, Sokka finally followed the very subtle scent of Zuko to a large door. It was wooden engraved with intertwining dragons, large cherry blossom trees surrounding them. Sokka took one of the brass knockers into his hand and gently tapped it against the door. 

"Go away!!" Zuko yelled from inside, which made Sokka recoil slightly. But it wasn't enough to deter him as he knocked again, but this time he opened the door slightly and peaked inside. 

"Prince Zuko? I uh-wanted to see if you-" Sokka stopped mid sentence when he finally saw Zuko inside his room. The prince was standing in front of his standing mirror in a various state of undress. He was wearing a gossamer white silken under robe that was very loosely tied and therefore showed a sliver of his milky white legs and chest. He was skinny, not yet fully filling into his curves and not yet rid of his baby fat. Only 13 years old, they were both still children. And yet Sokka felt a creeping heat form up his neck to down his spine. He had never felt this way before about anyone else and the whips of puberty stung more and more as he watched the omega. The robe had little red and pink flowers sewn onto the back of it as well as golden tassels falling on its sides. Zuko's arms were stretched up above his head and his hands were tangled in his hair, most likely attempting to get it into a bun. The minute Zuko saw the alpha standing in his door, his eyes widened and he gasped, hands instantly untangling from his hair in order to grab the sides of his robe and cover himself. His hair fell back down and covered half his face from being abruptly dropped. 

"I'm so so so sorry!" Sokka said as he slapped his hand over his eyes. He wanted to melt into the floor and disappear in this moment, feeling more embarrassed than he had ever in his life. It was hard to forget what he saw, especially since Zuko's scent was everywhere in the room, as if he had walked into a field of flowers or a beautifully vibrant tea shop with cardamom cakes. Honey drizzled buns with spiced vanilla tea. It was everywhere and Sokka's nose was beginning to itch and his skin prickling in goosebumps. 

"Get out! Get out!!" Zuko whined, running up to close his bedroom door with Sokka behind it. The Water Tribe member was effectively pushed out of the room in a frenzy, jolted back outside from the wonderful array of scents. Zuko's panic was engraved in Sokka's mind and he knew that, despite them both being boys, it was 'omega modesty's that caused the riotous reaction. It was almost endearing in a way to Sokka and instead of fleeing from the scene, he simply sat in front of the door, legs stretched out and leaning his back against the wood. It was fine, he could wait. 

The door opened 10 minutes later which caused Sokka to topple backwards and land straight on his back. The boy looked up and saw Prince Zuko standing over him, fully dressed. He was wearing a simple red robe, traditional Fire Nation crimson with a cinched bow in the front. It made his waist seem even smaller than before, something Sokka didn't think was possible. His hair was tied in a neat bun, a golden ornament was stuck in that looked like a flame. Although it was more covered up than Zuko's outfit from before, the cropped top and baggy pants, Sokka couldn't help but feel that he wasn't just covering up out of modesty, but sheer embarrassment. Either way, he still looked like a porcelain doll. 

"Can I help you?" Zuko muttered, a little annoyance lacing his voice as he looked down at the boy. Before Sokka could answer, the Prince walked over him and began down the hallway. 

"Hey! Wait!" Sokka scrambled to get up and catch up to the Prince. "I wanted to know if you'd like to come take a walk with me." 

"Not particularly." Zuko deadpanned, continuing his speed. 

"Oh? Ok well would you wanna get some food with me instead?" Sokka asked, not bothering to restrain himself when they reached the presence of Fire Nation guardsman. They stood imposing at different stations within the hallway, faces covered with metal plating, but Sokka could see their eyes moving to watch them. 

"I have personal chefs here." 

"Oh right, yeah, stupid question." Sokka rubbed the back of his head. "Ok so maybe we can-" 

Zuko abruptly stopped and turned to face Sokka, who had to take a step back in case he bumped into the Prince with his momentum "Listen, I'm sorry if I mislead you in some way yesterday. But I think it'd be wise if you and I don't fraternize anymore." No other words were exchanged before Zuko began to walk once more, leaving Sokka back in the hallway. Sokka watched as Zuko entered the room in front of them. It was heavily guarded and the minute he entered, two more guards came with him. But Sokka was frozen in place from sheer shock. What was that?? Was that the same sweet, blushing boy from yesterday? Had Sokka done something wrong? Perhaps Zuko was REALLY embarrassed from Sokka seeing him near naked, but he wasn't even really naked. Could he simply be that prideful? 

"Ah, don't sweat it, kid. That's the prince for you." 

Sokka turned to see one guard take off his helmet and reveal himself. Two others removed their helmets as well and gathered around to chat. 

"W-what do you mean?" Sokka asked, attempting to puff out his chest and stand up straighter in the sight of these three alphas. In fact, if Sokka could say, all the guardsmen were alphas. Their scents were weakened slightly but Sokka thinks it could just be the heavy-duty armor. 

"Well.." one of them sighed and leaned against the wall, obviously more comfortable with the guest than being caught slouching in front of a royal family member. "He's the Fire Prince but he might as well be the Ice Prince. Damn he's a cold one." Sokka was slightly confused. That wasn't the boy he knew yesterday. 

"He's an uptight little bitch, is what he is," one older alpha barked with a laugh, crossing his arms. "He's like that with all of us. As if we're bugs under his foot. The only one he's sweet for is the Fire Lord. But that's to be expected right? Aren't all omegas good for daddy dearest?" 

Sokka shifted his weight from foot to foot, cheeks burning up slightly at the 'typical alpha talk'. "He wasn't like that when we first met. He was...he was-" 

"It's easy to get sucked in. He's a little vixen isn't he. But he's not gonna hang around alphas, orders from the Fire Lord. It's not appropriate for an omega of his standing to spend a lot of time with alphas. I mean, you know what they say about omegas with only alphas friends, right?"  
Sokka's eyebrows furrowed as he listened to these guards speak. He doesn't understand how they could speak such vulgarities about their prince. 

//"I'll be happy to see the day that the little ice princess is married off and finally put in his place by his alpha." 

"He looked like a little whore the other day, showing that much skin." 

"I heard a rumour that he's engaged to General Zhao. He's not the type to take disrespect."// 

Sokka's eyes snapped up at the last comment, his anger rising exponentially. His alpha scent turned bitter and alerted the guardsmen to his discomfort. "HEY! DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!" Sokka exclaimed, eyes icy cold and like daggers in their chests. "Prince Zuko is a lovely and gorgeous nymph straight from the spirit world itself, practically the reincarnation of Princess Yue, and you have the BALLS to talk about him like that??" 

The Fire Nation alphas all furrowed their eyebrows and glanced at one another. "What the hell are you talking about kid?? Nymphs?? Who the fuck is Princess Yue?" 

Sokka growled frustratedly, "Nevermind that!! How could you talk about your own prince that way?! I'm not-... I'm not trying to get in his pants or anything, Gods!" Sokka's canines were showing as he barked out his angry remarks, his scent spiking throughout the room. He hoped desperately that he was not coming across as what he was. A small, angry, irate 14 year old alpha throwing a tantrum. 

One alpha guard leaned down towards Sokka with an amused smirk on his face and Sokka wanted nothing more than to slash it off with a sword. "Oh? Is that right? Well, go ahead! The Fire Lord is right through there," he pointed at the door that Zuko had previously gone through. "Go ahead, tell him how you valiantly defended his son's honor." The guard sneered with cruel mocking and sarcasm. Sokka glared at him, not wanting to break eye contact. The boy glanced over to the door and then back at the guard. He took a deep breath and pushed the man aside. 

"Fine, I will." Sokka began marching towards the door, ignoring the shocked looks on the alpha's face. Drunk on adrenaline and alpha pride, Sokka pushed open the doors with a loud clang, strutting confidently inside. When he saw that this room was the Royal Throne Room, his adrenaline and confidence, as well as the color from his skin, began to drain. The entire room was a low red and orange, covered in flames and gold. I'm the middle was the Throne, Ozai sitting regally in it, an opposing and looming presence and Sokka realized that his eyes were focused straight on him. Seated at his right was Zuko, on his knees and hands in his lap. The boy's eyes were wide in shock but he didn't dare open his mouth. 

Ozai hummed, "Oh? And what's this?" He said smoothly, like fire that was so hot down Sokka's back that it almost felt cool to the touch, but would burn later. "And to what do I owe the honor of my guest coming barging into MY throne room?" Ozai looked unamused, his face straight and unnerving. Sokka's eyes frantically flickered between the Fire Lord and Zuko. He took a gulp and a step forward, only falling to his knees and bowing when he was close enough to the throne. 

"Your highness," Sokka began, "I apologize for so rudely entering without permission." Ozai's scent was so thick that Sokka felt he couldn't breath. It was like the scent crawled up his throat and was strangling him. It was hard to not get dizzy headed and faint. "I wish to discuss an important matter with you." Sokka brought his head back up to firmly look Ozai in the eyes. "About...about…" Sokka licked his lips nervously. His confidence dropped and he suddenly couldn't form words. His eyes flickered towards Zuko, who sat helplessly next to his father's side. 

Ozai's eyes followed Sokka's. He hummed. "I see now. You are infatuated with my son." Ozai's words sounded cruel leaving his lips. They were harsh and cold and made Sokka wince slightly. The way Ozai said it made it sound perverse. Made it sound...wrong. Sokka watched as the man's hand came up to stroke Zuko's head, fingers trailing down to his neck and made the boy flinch and close his eyes. 

What should Sokka do? What should he say? He racked his brain for an answer, for any kind of response. "I-I.." 

"My son is very important to me, you see. My oldest child, an omega to boot. Please understand how I might be a tad protective of him." Ozai's hand came to cup Zuko's cheek and Sokka watched as the boy began to nuzzle into the touch with closed eyes like a cat being pet, watched as he was visibly soothed by it. There was affection in the touch, that was for sure. Sokka wasn't sure what Zuko's relationship with his father was like, but it was definitely not one to trifle with. 

"I understand," Sokka muttered. "I wish to ask for your permission.. to be your son's suitor." Sokka felt his words stuck in his throat like dry walrus meat. He choked on them slightly and stumbled over his words. 

Ozai's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at first, but he finally sighs and closes his eyes. "My Zuko is fond of you, I can see that. Originally, I had planned to separate you two. It's uncouth and inappropriate for an unmated omega and alpha to commune together in private." Ozai's eyes snapped towards Sokka, who stood even straighter at the sudden focus. "My son is my precious flower. I don't want to see him hurt in any way." Ozai looked towards Zuko, who met his father's eyes. "He's my only flower," Ozai said softer this time. Zuko looked up at his father with wide honey eyes and Ozai was weak to such a stare. He sighed and closed his eyes, nodding. "Fine. I will allow you to court my son since he seems insistent on letting you stay. But! If I see that your presence is an unhealthy influence on my son, I will not hesitate to sever your contact with him."

Sokka had to contain his excitement as he looked towards Zuko. Zuko kept his emotions in more expertly than Sokka did, but it was impossible to hide the growing scent of jasmine and lavender that seeped into the air. Zuko clenched his fists over his robe and when Ozai first smelled the scent in the air, he groaned. "For goodness sake, Zuko. Please control yourself." Zuko blushed and nodded, but couldn't help the smile that was growing in the corners of his lips. He ducked his head down to hide the growing excitement. 

"I promise I'll take care of Zuko. I'll prove myself to be the most suitable alpha for him." Sokka promised wholeheartedly. He was ecstatic, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. "I'll be the best friend he's ever had, as well." 

"I hope that you will keep this promise, young Water Tribe warrior. My son has many suitors lined up already. I don't intend to let him marry before his 16th birthday and from the time between then and now, I intend to watch you very closely." The Fire Lord stood up, his height loomed over Sokka as he walked down to him. "I intend to have my son follow Fire Nation Tradition. A mixed marriage of this sort would be unheard of in my father's time. But I am not my father. You are lucky in this regard." Ozai placed a hand on Sokka's shoulder. "You have three years to prove your worth. I hope to see you grow in this time. Now leave us." 

Sokka nodded and turned on his heel to leave, his adrenaline and confidence once again skyrocketing through him as his stomach filled with fluttering butterflies. He exited the room only to see the guardsmen all huddled in to listen to what happened, to see what went on. 

"So?? What happened in there??" One of the guards asked 

Drunk on having his ego stroked in such a way and the flurry of endorphins rushing through him, Sokka could only loudly exclaim, "I'm going to make Prince Zuko my wife!"


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and Zuko are reunited once again. May the trials begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins after a time skip between the two. Letters are exchanged between Sokka and Zuko.
> 
> Comment if you liked this new chapter! Tell me what you'd like to see from our two favorite boys!! And tell me how you feel about Ozai, should I include him more or less?

_Dear Fire Prince Zuko,_

_How are you? It's been about a year since the last time I've seen you and I feel like it's been dragging on even more than that. Katara specifically told me to tell you that she says hello and to tell Princess Azula that she's welcome to duel anytime. If you ask me, that's a terrible idea._

Sokka hesitated slightly before he continued. The ink off his brush began to drip onto the paper, causing him to curse lightly as he watched the black ink seep into plain parchment.

 _I'm sorry that I missed your 14th birthday. I really wanted to go, but my dad said a trip to the Fire Nation would be too long to leave by ship again. Things have been a little hectic and he said it would be too soon to leave. A random kid ended up in our village and we have no idea where he came from. His name is Aang and he's a beta from the air nation. Can you believe that?? Did you know that air benders still exist? Anyways, he has a huge fluffy flying bison named Appa. Apparently he's also the avatar! I know, crazy right? I didn't think that we even had avatars anymore since we hadn't had one in like centuries. Katara is already crushing on him, but won't admit it. She's a hardhead like that and she won't admit that Aang is better at waterbending than she is right now_. 

Sokka smiled as he wrote the note, remembering all his wacky antics with the boy. At first, Sokka had been apprehensive to let a stranger so willingly enter their home. But once he realized the boy was no harm, he slowly began to open up to him. Aang was friendly and loyal and good natured. Sokka had no worries that Aang would treat Katara with respect. They always looked so happy together, shy smiles and awkward blushes. It made Sokka feel happy for his sister and yet… a little saddened himself. He clenched the ink brush harder in his hand. 

_I really miss you. I think about you everyday. My dad said that for my 16th birthday I can tour around the other nations with Aang since he needs to learn the other elements. Eventually we will have to stop in the Fire Nation for Aang to learn how to fire bend. Hopefully we can make it there before your 15th birthday this year._

_May the Goddess protect you,_

_Sokka._

\---- 

_Dear Sokka,_

_Hello. I am glad to hear that all is well with you and your family. Don't worry about my birthday, we celebrated with another painfully boring party. My sister says hello and my uncle wishes to talk to your father more about his secret moves in Pai Sho. A new avatar? That's unexpected. I didn't think there were any more since the wars have ended, let alone one from the air nomads. Touring around the world? How wonderful. I wish I could leave with you, but I feel that I would miss my family too much. Perhaps my father would let me go on a small vacation and I can bring you to our beach house, just off the coast._

_I await your return to me, Sokka. There are many things I wish to discuss with you. I feel myself growing closer and closer to pain when I realize that you've been away for so long._

_Yours,_

_Prince Zuko_

With each letter, Sokka grew more and more anxious for the next. It was awful to wait this long, but the only way to deliver letters back and forth was by boat or carrier hawk. Either way, it would take about a few weeks to a month to receive anything to the South Pole. It was agony practically and he knew his rut was soon going to come just from the pure feeling of oily lust churning in the pit of his stomach. 16 years old and Sokka's hormones ran rampant through his body like not welcomed intruders. He brought up Zuko's letter to his nose, picking up on the faint scents of flowers, of vanilla. It was warm and sweet and fleeting with the wind and Sokka found himself gripping onto it enough to let it crumple slightly in his hands. 

"Sokka! Come on! Dad wants to talk to you!" Katara poked her head inside the hut, Aang following just a few feet behind. "Sounds serious too!" She called out as she took Aang by the hand and dragged him away. They would probably be training later, Sokka mused. It was cute to see Aang let Katara push him around like that, but Sokka supposed he would let Zuko do the same if he wished. He folded Zuko's letters and placed them under his pillow, holding them safely in his home before getting up to find his father. 

Entering his father's bedroom, Sokka found Hakoda sitting on his bed, sharpening his blade with a whet stone. "You wanted to see me? What's up?" Sokka asked as he came in further into the room. Upon his arrival, Hakoda smiled and sighed as he set his blade down next to him. 

Hakoda looked up at his son with softened eyes. "Sokka, I understand that you've solidified your possible engagement to the Fire Lord's son, but I can't help but feel that it's dangerous to entangle yourself with such a…" he waved his hand slightly, trying to find the words. "Such a dysfunctional family." 

"I realize that Zuko's family is a bit…." Sokka bit his bottom lip. "They're a bit traditional."

"Son, you told me that they don't let him firebend because he's an omega. They seem to have rather old ideas about things over there and I don't know I don't want you to get sucked into something you can't change." Hakoda sighed and rubbed his head. "I mean do you even love him? Really? You barely know the boy." 

The question made Sokka pause. He stared at his father for a second, their eyes staring deeply. "I don't know…. I just know that I'm...drawn to him. Like...he's the only one for me in the end." Sokka sighed and rubbed his face frustratedly. "It's like..I see him and the thought of being away from him makes me feel sick, like when I ate rotten meat once." 

"Damn son," Hakoda laughed nervously, "You're making it sound like he's your fated pair." 

"Well, I don't know! Is that even a real thing?? I heard it's just some rumor or like….is that even real love then?" Sokka muttered. "I know the legends, dad. I know all the myths and stories about fated pairs. I miss him all the time, dad. I feel like I'll die if I don't see him soon." The boy began to hold his arms across his chest, nails digging into his arms and making crescents in soft skin. "I can't stand to think about him marrying someone else. H-having someone else's kid. So I have to do it. I need to do it or I swear to God my soul will die."

Hakoda stood up, sighing as he walked over to his cabinet and pulling out a glass bottle with an opaque brown liquid sloshing inside. He sat back down on his bed next to Sokka and unscrewed the cap of the bottle, taking a large swig for himself. He then tipped the bottle towards Sokka, letting the boy shyly take it from his hand and take a gulp himself. Sokka grimaced at the bitter and metallic taste, but swallowed it down anyways. "You're going to be 16 soon, Sokka. That means you'll be a man in society." Hakoda began as he took back the bottle. "And you already have yourself a betrothed. You say you know the legend about fated pairs. How our people were on the brink of starvation and a great famine swept over us. How the first fated pair was able to repopulate and lead the tribe to a different, more fruitful place. It's not a term to just throw around. The goddesses and gods themselves decide a fated pair, Sokka."

"What should I do, dad?" Sokka asked softly, rubbing his palms together. "I need him so bad." The desperation dripped in Sokka's voice and his crystal eyes watered at the corners. "It hurts." Hakoda looked at his son sympathetically, fondly as he watched his young boy turn into a man before his eyes. His scent was turning burnt and harsh like a gas lamp that's been left on for too long. Sokka's alpha scent was making Hakoda's head spin and he wondered when his son became so old.

"You're going to the Fire Nation." Hakoda said finally. "You're going to live there until you're chosen as Zuko's alpha." He stood and patted his son's shoulder. "And you prove to Fire Lord Ozai that you're a man not to be underestimated. You'll make the Water Tribe proud, Sokka."

Sokka's eyes widened as he stood up abruptly. "Go...alone?" He asked, nervous and unsure as he stared at his father's face, hands clenching his shirt. 

"You're a man now, Sokka. You can handle this." Hakoda said as he took one last sip of the bottle. "Bring me home a new son-in-law, alright?" He smiled kindly, a little chuckle erupting from his throat. 

"Thank you dad...thank you." 

Hakoda sighed, "Now come on, you should get busy making a betrothal necklace for him." He walked Sokka out of the tent and outside. "Go and find the best stone you can." 

Sokka nodded excitedly and ran off.

\---

Zuko held the letter in his hand as he ran down the hallway, a smile threatening to break into his lips. He held onto the fabric of his robe as he ran, trying not to trip over it as he rushed through. Bursting through the mahogany doors, Zuko cried out. "Father!"

Ozai sat at his desk, glasses on and papers in hand. He didn't look up at his child, but instead just kept reading his reports and in a disinterested tone, muttered out, "Yes darling, what is it?" 

Zuko attempted to catch his breath and keep his composure, pushing a loose strand of hair back into place as he straightened up his spine. He cleared his throat and folded his hands behind his back. "I-I have received word from Sokka.. of the Southern Water Tribe." 

"Yes, the little water alpha. What does he want?" Ozai drawled on, flipping through reports and marking them up with an ink quill. His face remained neutral as Zuko began to approach his desk. "Um, father.. Sokka has told me that he was planning on visiting the Fire Nation for an extended time. He wrote word that he plans to become accustomed to life in the palace in order to prove himself worthy for my hand in...in marriage." Zuko said shyly, gently placing the letter down on Ozai's desk. 

Ozai paused and his eyes flickered towards the letter. With a heavy and annoyed sigh, he took the letter in his hands and unfolded it, skimming over it quickly. 

"I was just wondering…." Ozai's eyes snapped up towards Zuko, which made the omega's cheeks blush pink and his own eyes cast downwards. "I-I was wondering if it'd be ok if Sokka stayed here. In the palace." Zuko's hands fidgeted behind his back, wringing together nervously. 

Ozai dropped the letter back onto the desk. "It says here that he wishes to learn more about Fire Nation customs and traditions. Is that true?" 

"Oh yes, he's quite enthusiastic about learning more." 

"Well. If he is so passionate about learning our ways of life in order to prove to me that he is worthy of you, then by all means. Invite him to our home." Ozai looked up at the omega, Zuko's scent was beginning to trickle into the air in waves and Ozai took a deep inhale before taking off his glasses and setting them down. Zuko attempted to contain his happiness, his smile and the beating of his heart. "But I'll let you know. I won't be easy on the boy, even if you are smitten for him." 

"Of course not, father." 

"And he shall follow Fire Nation tradition accordingly. I will not be disrespected in my own home." 

"Naturally, father." 

"And if that means he so much as steps one foot out of line, I won't be afraid to have him battle your other suitors in an Agni Kai for your hand." Ozai said, watching as Zuko subtly stiffen, his pupils dilate, his scent grow dim. 

Zuko hung his head low, nodding. "I will assure he does not embarrass our nation. He shall participate in every courting tradition that we hold." 

Ozai nodded as well, beckoning the boy over with a wave of his hand. Zuko came closer to his father, allowing the man to once again brush the loose strand of hair back behind Zuko's ear. "And if he fails…" Ozai continues. He takes Zuko's hand in his and rubs the skin softly with his thumb. "Then I shall choose the alpha for you to marry. And I wish to hear no disagreements." 

Zuko pulled his hand back from Ozai as if he were burned. He held his pale hand back to his chest with bewildered eyes. "Father! No!" He whined. "I know of your plans to marry me to General Zhao. I don't want it! I despise him!" The omega fell to his knees in grief, head burrowing into his father's lap. "Please don't make me," he said softly into Ozai's cloth. 

Ozai stared down at him with pitiful eyes. He never wished for his child's unhappiness. "Zuko. Stand up. You're no longer a child." Ozai groaned. 

The boy stood, cheeks pink with embarrassment. He averted his eyes, unable to bear the look in his father's face. "Zuko. You're my son and I shall do what I see fit for you. General Zhao promises to care for you the way a prince should be cared for. He is a strong and good alpha."

"The man is a brute! A scoundrel." Zuko hissed under his breath. 

"Zuko!" Ozai gritted his teeth. "I will not have insolence." He gripped Zuko's chin and forced his face towards him, watching as Zuko's nostrils flared from deep inhales and his pupils shrunk in size. "An omega should know their place." Ozai's words ripped through Zuko's heart, making the boy grow limp in Ozai's grasp. The Fire Lord sighed frustratedly and let Zuko go, letting the boy stumble backwards slightly until he recaught his footing. 

Zuko tilted his head down again, "Father I'm sorry." Zuko whispered softly. He slowly walked back to Ozai, sitting down on the top of the desk. "I don't want General Zhao, though. I'd rather risk death" He muttered. 

"Darling, please don't be so melodramatic" Ozai began, "I'm allowing you to present the alpha of your choosing. But if he fails, my hands are tied." He brought his hands up to Zuko's face and softly caressed his cheeks. The omega pouted his lips and Ozai's eyes softened. "You know I'm weak against such a look. How can I be cruel to my own child?" Ozai brought Zuko's face close and placed a kiss on each cheek, making the omega giggle and struggle against the man with playful pushes. His stubble rubbed against Zuko's soft cheeks and made him wriggle.

"Father, stop. That tickles!" Zuko breathes out. Ozai let the boy go and allowed Zuko to breathe. "So if Sokka presents well in the courting traditions, then I may marry him?" 

"Of course. I'll welcome any alpha into the family that makes my flower happy." Ozai drawled, reaching out for his glasses again and slipping them on. "Now run off, you're late for your classes," Ozai said and gently nudged him towards the door.

\---

The minute Sokka landed on Fire Nation territory, he had been surrounded by guards. There had not been one moment from the time he landed to the trip to the palace that hadn't been filled with Fire Guards following him. It was rather annoying, Sokka thought as he moved at a snail's pace due to the guards only moving one inch at a time practically. But it was all worth it by the time they had reached the palace and Zuko's smiling face was in view. 

"Sokka!" Zuko exclaimed, little feet tapping against the stone entrance towards the alpha. It had only been a year and yet Zuko had blossomed and bloomed in more ways than one. His hair, although long before, had reached a little past his ribs now and was woven together in a braid, adorned with little white jasmine flowers that stuck out in various positions. His body has begun to shape, no doubt due to another heat (another heat that Sokka has ruefully missed). His legs were longer, his waist and hips were curvier, his face was more chiseled and sharp. He was beautiful, Sokka thought as the Fire Prince finally met with him. Zuko was about to rush in for a hug, but a royal guard tugged him lightly back, before Sokka and Zuko could touch. Sokka could see the embarrassment blooming on Zuko's face, but the action didn't let Sokka's smile fade from his lips as he watched the boy in front of him. Zuko wore a silky red shirt that buttoned up to his neck, but left a small window open in the middle to show off a sliver of pale skin. His pants were tight against him, outlining each curve and line. Sokka attempted to not stare. 

"Ah, Welcome back to our home, young man." Ozai walked up behind Zuko, a smile on his face that was anything but the look of a welcoming host. "We are delighted to have you in our home, honored suitor." Ozai bowed his head lightly in a polite manner, but upon looking up towards the young alpha, he gave a slight chuckle at his clothing. "It may be wise if we provide you with a change of clothing. You'll find little need for polar bear dog fur in our home." 

Sokka looked down at his clothing. It was traditional Southern Water Tribe gear, made with the finest fur linings, beads, and leather boots. And although Sokka was slightly offended at the idea of taking off his traditional garb, the sweltering Sun from the Fire Nation heat made his entire body burn and sweat inside his parka. 

"Y-yeah, that would probably be best." 

"Excellent. Zuko will show you to your room. I would escort you myself, but unfortunately I am busy running the nation, if you could imagine," Ozai laughed dryly and Sokka found himself laughing nervously as well. "I'll be sure to join you two for dinner though. I hope you have a wonderful stay here, Suitor Sokka." The Fire Lord turned to Zuko and smiled fondly. "Goodbye my love," he said and kissed Zuko's head. Ozai then turned and walked off in his elegant stance, his guards following just behind him. 

Sokka turned to Zuko who's smile grew once more and finally, Sokka was able to take Zuko by the hands. "I'm so happy I can see you again!" Sokka said fondly, rubbing Zuko's palms with his thumbs. Zuko's skin was soft and smell sweet of oils and Sokka found himself growing punch-drunk with such sweet scents. Zuko smiled shyly before taking back his hands. 

"Come, let's get you dressed!" Zuko said and walked forwards, allowing his guards to guide Sokka along. The palace was just as beautiful as Sokka remembered it to be, but he could never imagine that one day it'd be his home, at least, for the time being. Then sudden realization hit Sokka like a ton of bricks. Where would they live, if they were in fact married? In the Fire Nation? Or in the Water Tribe? Sokka was the alpha after all, but Zuko was a Prince! The thought began weighing on Sokka as he walked towards a bedroom.

"We're here! This will be your room!" Zuko smiled, hands behind his back as he let Sokka walk inside. The bedroom was huge compared to the guest house they were permitted to stay in during his first visit. Dark reds and browns and obsidian. It was nothing like his room at home, his little cot lined with furs and hides. Zuko watched as Sokka walked around the room in silent wonder, finally putting down his bags on the plush bed. Zuko tilted his head to the side slightly and bit his lip, "Is it...alright?" He asked softly. 

"W-what? Yeah! Of course, it's really great! Much bigger than my room at home." Sokka said as he began to unpack his bags. 

"Hmm, I would love to hear about your hometown sometime," Zuko smiled softly. A guard walked up to Zuko, bowing his head and offering a bundle of clothing. "Oh! Here, your new clothes." Zuko took the bundle and offered it to Sokka. "I'll give you time to dress. There will be guards nearby at all times, so once you're done you can ask them to bring you to the main tea room." Zuko's eyes glittered in the sunlight and he waved goodbye before leaving with his personal guards. 

Sokka turned back to his new clothing and began to sift through it. He pulled out a burnt rusty brown muscle shirt, one that showed off his arms much like his own clothing did. He found similar baggy pants, but Sokka was baffled by the hard collared top that was also provided. It only covered his shoulders and neck and was stiff and unbending. The young alpha shrugged and began to undo his own parka, only to stop in his tracks when he smelled the scent of other alphas nearby. He turned to find two guards standing at either side of the door. "Uh...do you guys mind?" He scoffs. 

"We have been ordered to protect the Honored Guest." One guard said from behind his iron mask. 

"Right….well I can't change with two other alphas staring at me. At least, I don't know, turn around or something." 

The two guards turned their backs to Sokka, allowing the young alpha to change without peering eyes. "So…." Sokka began as he undressed. "Do you always watch people you're guarding when they are getting dressed?" Sokka scoffed

"We are tasked with protecting each member of the royal family. Each family member has their own staff." One of them called out, unmoving from their stance. 

"Really?" Sokka asked, "Even Ozai? Even Azula and Zuko?" 

"Fire Lord Ozai has a battalion of guards surrounding his room at all times. He is under our utmost care." Sokka remembers the horde of guards surrounding the Throne Room, so this didn't surprise him. 

"Princess Azula has a group of female betas that attend to her." 

"Betas?" Sokka asked curiously as he buttoned up his shirt. 

"Princess Azula has recently presented as an alpha upon her 13th birthday this year. Fire Lord Ozai was thrilled." 

"Ah.. I see." Sokka finished putting on his new clothing and looked in the large mirror on his dresser. He looked different but the same. Fire Nation clothing looked slightly odd on him, all together not meant to be. Sokka tugged at the high collar that dug into his neck as he told his guards they may look now. "And what about Prince Zuko?" 

"His attendants are comprised of omegas only." Sokka's thoughts raced back to the time he had interrupted Zuko changing. His cheeks felt hot at the memory, but it was a fond memory nonetheless. He wondered where Zuko's guards were then. "Is Zuko ever left alone at times? Without guards?" 

"Guards are always nearby a member of the royal family, but Prince Zuko had requested time without attendants to ensure a level of privacy since he presented as an omega." 

"If we may be so bold, honored guest," the other guard spoke up. "We sincerely hope that you are the one that Fire Lord Ozai chooses to marry Prince Zuko." 

"Really?" Sokka asked skeptically, hands on his hips. 

"Oh yes. You see, the other guards and us have a bit of a...bet going on to see who will be the suitor that is chosen. Wei Ying and I," the guard signalled between himself and the man next to him, "Really are rooting for you!" 

Sokka furrowed his eyebrows. These men seemed nice...nicer than the other guards he's met. Perhaps they were lower level guards, closer to the people. They were less serious than the other guards Zuko remembers. He supposed he doesn't mind having these two guard him. "And who are the other suitors?" Sokka asked. 

"Well, there are three in total, including yourself." Wei Ying continued. "One of them is an alpha woman named Mai. She is from a wealthy government family in the Fire Nation." Sokka remembers a Mai from Zuko's birthday party. She was a rather standoffish girl, a bit of a sour attitude and she had never bothered to talk to Sokka while he was there. 

"Mai and Zuko have been friends since their childhood," The other guard spoke up. Sokka would later learn that his name was Touya. "I don't believe you have much to worry about regarding Miss Mai." 

"Oh? And why's that?" Sokka crossed his arms and leaned against the obsidian pillar. 

"Well...it's unspoken knowledge that Prince Zuko and Miss Mai are quite fond of each other, but not in a romantic sense. It appears that Prince Zuko's late mother, Queen Ursa, had arranged the match before her death, regardless of their presentations. She had known that the two were good friends and found them compatible with each other." 

"And so why don't I have to worry? It seems that Mai and Zuko are all peaches and cream then," Sokka exclaimed. 

"Well...it's also rumor around the palace that Miss Mai is already quite smitten with a young beta, Miss Ty Lee." Wei Ying said with a smile. "Rumors run quickly in the palace, consider it our only source of entertainment." 

Sokka remembered Ty Lee too, the bubbly girl who gripped his arm and called him cute. She seemed so opposite of Mai, so...positive. But if Sokka remembered hard enough and well enough, he could've sworn he saw the two girls rushing off together during the party. Wherever they must've gone, they must've been trying to be alone together. "Ok, so why doesn't Mai just...give up on the marriage? It doesn't seem that Mai or Zuko want to be together?" 

"Well… Miss Mai is an alpha and Miss Ty Lee is a beta." 

"Yeah? So?" 

"It's more or less unheard of for an alpha and a beta to be together. It would be difficult to produce heirs, you see. Most relationships are kept at an alpha/omega and beta/beta level." Touya explained carefully. "Omegas need an alpha, you see. They need to be guided… taken care of. That's what you'll be for our Prince Zuko." 

"I want to marry Zuko, not be his babysitter." Sokka scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Omegas aren't children, you know. They don't need to be coddled like that. My sister is an omega and she's more dangerous than a grass viper." 

Both Wei Ying and Touya smiled and laughed nervously, obviously uncomfortable with such a topic of conversation. "Well...your main competition would be Fire Lord Ozai's choice then. Each parent may choose one suitor for their child."

"Ok, so who is??" 

"General Zhao." 

"Ok…" Sokka shifted on his feet. "Should I be worried?" 

Wei Ying and Touya both paused. They glanced at each other and then back at Sokka. "Well...Prince Zuko is very fond of you." Touya smiled widely, as if trying to placate Sokka. 

"I'll take that as a yes then." Sokka muttered, a sinking feeling growing in his stomach. 

"We should probably go," Wei Ying smiled, opening the doors. "We have been tasked with bringing you to the Tea Room. It seems there is much to discuss with your staying here." 

"Fire Lord Ozai probably wishes to discuss the Courting Trials with you." Touya said as they walked down the halls.

"Courting Trials?? No one said anything about Courting Trials!" Sokka exclaimed. 

Wei Ying and Touya both looked at him sympathetically, pity in their eyes as they looked down at the young alpha. "well, good luck," They said as they opened the double doors to the Tea Room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's outfit is similar to a cheongsam inspired shirt while Sokka's fire outfit is the one that he wears in the show.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and Zuko have some time together and important developments occur. What could be in-store for these two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! So this is a pretty long chapter this time! Lots of things will be discussed in this chapter regarding our two favorite boys. One note id like to make is that I thought it would be interesting if The Water Tribe people had an indigenous language. Now I looked up what language the Inuit people spoke, what I had thought was closest to what Katara and Sokka could be described as, and I have found that it's called Inuktitut. Sadly this is not a language that I can find on google translate. Therefore, I had to pick a language I thought would be closer and since my only options were Nordic languages, I decided to go with Icelandic. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I am WELL AWARE that this is not the same as Inuktitut and I am not trying to say they are the same language. Unfortunately, the Inuit language is used in only small communities in Greenland, Canada and Alaska. Therefore, I was not able to find an accurate translation. For all intent and purpose, I'm using Icelandic because I thought it to be the closest thing to the North Pole. 
> 
> ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please comment if you like the idea of an indigenous language or if I should scrap it all together! I'm always up for suggestions and would love to hear from anyone who is actually indigenous Inuit and can help me out! Thank you! (✿^‿^)

Upon being escorted into the Main Tea Room, Sokka found that he no longer minded the odd metal Fire Nation neck collar that he was given as part of his new outfit. His mind was made up that perhaps he could get quite used to wearing Fire Nation clothing by the way Zuko's eyes lit up like two amber jewels at the sight of him. The scent of excited and elated omega quickly filled the air and it triggered a loud scoff and groan from the other side of the room. This led Sokka to realize that not only was Zuko here with him, but his father as well. Lord Ozai sat properly in a large and ornately carved chair across from his son. One large and strong leg was crossed over the other and his hands were brought together and resting on his chest, as if waiting for Sokka to appear had been a trying task. "Zuko, please control yourself. You'll make the air insufferable." Ozai muttered and Zuko blushed and nodded, the deliciously sweet scent soon disappearing into the air until all was left was the overpowering scent of alpha. 

Sokka gingerly sat down in the empty chair next to Zuko, trying to not appear too friendly with the omega before his father threw a fit. Sokka didn't quite understand why Ozai would scold Zuko for letting his natural scent flow out into the air? That was how people communicated with each other for centuries before oral language and written word was a thing. It was perfectly normal for people to scent the room with their emotions in order to communicate, give warnings of danger, and other everyday feelings. The Water Tribe alpha sat rigidly in his seat, back straight and hands in his lap as he waited for further acknowledgment from Ozai. The Fire Lord's lips spread into a smile that didn't meet his eyes as he clapped his hands together. "Well, shall we begin in the outlining of these next few months?" Ozai asked, but Sokka supposed this wasn't a question that he was supposed to answer. He simply gave a curt nod in return. "Excellent! Now, let us first discuss the terms of this marriage. If you do prove yourself worthy of the Fire Prince's hand in marriage, I will welcome you with open arms as if you were my own child….but of course, if I find that there are any….discrepancies that I should be aware of.. then I cannot and will not allow for any further communication between you two." 

Sokka furrowed his eyebrows. He attempted to bite his tongue before eagerly popping off to argue with the alpha in front of him. So that was it? That was the ultimatum? Either Sokka marry Zuko or forever sever their contact? It hardly seems fair to Sokka and it seems even less fair to Zuko. Sokka glanced over to the boy next to him. Zuko sat quietly in his chair, pretty as a picture as he sipped from the porcelain tea cup an attendant had brought him. Sokka's eyes switched back to Ozai's face and he nodded. "Yes, I understand." 

"Now, in order to prepare for your future life with my son, if it so happens, then we shall be testing you in your skills as a leader, political figure, and general. Naturally, your marriage with Zuko will become an amiable merger between the Water Tribe and the Fire Nation." Ozai sat back in his chair, staring Sokka down, "Therefore, you'll be sitting in on important Fire Nation events such as tactical meetings, diplomatic conventions, as well as dinners and balls." 

Sokka felt his stomach flutter and his palms sweat. He hadn't realized going into this how much responsibility he'd be assuming just from marrying Zuko. As he listened to the Fire Lord rattle on about duties and commitments, Sokka found himself spiraling into his own mind where self-doubt and anxiety blossomed. He hadn't realized before that his fists were clenched tightly, so tightly in fact that his knuckles began to turn white. He was sure to burst a blood vessel from how furiously he gripped himself if it weren't for the soft hand that slid over his. Sokka looked over to see Zuko's hand gently patting his in an attempt to slightly comfort him. Suddenly, all panic flushed away as Sokka could only focus on how lovely the omega looked as the sunlight shone through the glass windows onto his face. He could only stare at how ethereal Zuko looked with his hair adorned with small white jasmine buds. Sokka was so smitten with the boy, he hadn't noticed Ozai's eyes focused straight on the two. It wasn't until the sharp sound of Ozai's throat clearing that Sokka snapped out of his trance and Zuko took back his hand and rested it in his lap. 

"I expect there to be a level of decorum between you two. You are not mated. You are barely engaged. If I find that you two have participated in indecent acts, there will be consequences." Ozai continued. "Do you understand?" 

"Yes, your majesty" 

"Yes, father." 

Ozai nodded sharply and stood up. "Well, that's all for now, I suppose. I'll allow you two some time together for the day before we engage in more serious tasks." The Fire Lord stood from his seat and walked elegantly back to the door, leaving behind a distinct scent of 'you have been warned' throughout the room. After Ozai had left, Zuko was quick to turn to the Water Tribe alpha and smile brightly. 

"You look lovely in these!" He exclaimed as he gestured to the clothing Sokka was wearing. "A very handsome member of the Fire Nation." 

"Oh? You like this?" Sokka smirked, lifting up his arms in order to flex his muscles in front of Zuko. The omega simply giggled and clapped his hands in amusement, making Sokka's ego inflate to the size of his head. Zuko was looking all over him, all over the swatches of red and black that were now against caramel brown skin. 

"You look great," Zuko added, "But I think I like you better in your normal clothing." He blushed, trying to avoid eye contact as he noticed Sokka's toothy grin turn into a huge smile. It was embarrassing how giddy Sokka became after that, his scent becoming so strong it practically made Zuko's nose itch. 

"You'd look great in Water Tribe clothes!!" The alpha exclaimed. "Not-not that you don't look good in these clothes, but you'd look….wow." 

Zuko blushed and looked down at his lap, a sweet and innocent smile blooming on his cheeks. He brushed back a lock of his hair and glanced back at the boy in front of him. Sokka was dumbstruck by how sweet the omega was. How different a matter of one year could make. While Zuko was always beautiful, before he was like...like a doll of some sort. The type that was smooth and gentle and soft but a little rigid. Now, with Zuko's body and face evolving and changing with age, he didn't resemble any doll that Sokka had known. At least, not one for children. 

Sokka briefly imagined what Zuko would look like dressed in Traditional Southern clothing. He's sure the entire village would be shocked at the sight of him. There were many differences between Water Tribe and Fire Nation people. For one, in order to live in such a cold climate, it was normal for the men and women to be bulkier in a sense, either through weight or muscle. It ensured survival through the coldest tundras, and therefore prized amongst omegas since they were more likely to be healthy and fit. Zuko was as skinny as an icicle. He was long and lanky and, although gorgeous, he most likely would freeze over in the tundra from the lack of body weight. Perhaps his fire bending could keep him warm, but Sokka doesn't know how long it would last before the boy became too cold to even move. 

Secondly, Sokka was sure the kids of the tribe would be shocked to see such a pale face amongst the town. Zuko's skin was like fresh fallen snow, like cream that had just been churned. It was lovely and pure alabaster, but to others….he may look a bit sickly actually. The children would most likely think Zuko was ill and the older members of the tribe might even think he's some kind of bad omen. A pale-faced stranger amongst them. But the clothes.. Sokka could wax poetic about how beautiful Zuko would look in Water Tribe pelts and beads. Perhaps Katara would be able to braid his hair and string traditional stones through it. He would look gorgeous, Sokka thought, covered in blue and white. No more dark and dour reds and blacks that swallowed the boy up. He needed light colors for a lighter-than-air boy. 

"Come, I'm sure Azula will be eager to see you again!" Zuko smiled and stood up, prompting Sokka to do the same. He followed Zuko out of the Main Tea Room and to the library where Azula was seated. She had her feet propped up on the table, lounging leisurely as one hand held open a book entitled 'Sea Battle Tactics' and the other hand tossed around a small ball of blue flames. When she heard the opening of the library door, her eyes darted over from the book to the entrance. 

"ZuZu!" She smiled, setting down the book and allowing Zuko to pet her head. The sight was rather sweet and domestic, rather different than the Azula Sokka remembered from one year ago. Sokka watched from the door entrance as the two siblings interacted. He watched as Zuko lightly pushed Azula's feet off the table, only to get a slightly annoyed but overall accepting reaction from the girl. Zuko looked… softer in a way. He was speaking in hushed tones and gently running his fingers through Azula's hair. Azula seemed more than comfortable to let her brother do so, conversing back with him comfortably. She glanced over to the door and noticed Sokka standing by. Her body turned rigid and she dropped her serene and sweet look, "What is he doing here?" She barked, crossing her arms. Ah, back to normal Azula, Sokka supposed. 

"Sokka is here as one of my suitors, remember?" Zuko asked, "He'll be living with us for a while." 

Azula huffed and closed her book, standing abruptly and letting the chair legs screech out as she left the table. "Well, as long as he doesn't get in the way, then I'm sure we'll all get along." She sneered at Sokka as she walked towards the exit, her shoulder bumping forcefully into his and pushing the alpha off balance. Zuko simply sighed and shook his head, taking the now abandoned book and going to file it back into the bookshelves. 

"She's not always like that, I promise you," Zuko mumbled, going on his tiptoes in order to return the book to its rightful place. He couldn't quite reach the spot, extending his arms and legs as much as he could. The struggle lessened as Sokka slid up behind the omega and grabbed the book from his hand, easily sliding it into its spot. The alpha was a considerable amount of inches taller than Zuko and therefore could easily reach the place the omega was struggling to get to. The feeling of the alpha saddling up behind him, so close to his back he could feel his breath on his neck, caused Zuko to jump slightly. He had never been this close to a stranger alpha before and the overwhelming wave of scent that wafted off of Sokka made Zuko dizzy. As he teetered on his feet, Sokka gently wrapped his hands around the omega's waist, just in order to stabilize him. Zuko's eyes shot open and he pushed Sokka away forcefully, making the alpha now tumble away. Zuko gasped and gripped the sides of his pants. "I-Im sorry, I didn't mean to throw you off like that I just…" he glanced over to the door, where he knew guards were taking stand and listening intently. He blushed and came closer to Sokka. "I can't risk smelling like you," he whispered, "My father will have a fit if he knows." 

Sokka didn't understand. Everything here was so complicated, so fragile. Why did they have to tiptoe around everything? Why was everything so secretive and so hush-hush? He could tell Zuko was embarrassed, considering how his head was down and his eyes were glued to his feet. He wanted to hug the omega, coo at him and comfort him. Sokka noticed that no scent came out, even when Zuko was so obviously fretting. He must have gotten used to hiding it, lest he let his scent seep out when in front of his father. It was madness, Sokka thought, and the longer he was here, the less he felt that he would be inclined to stay in the Fire Nation. But how could he leave Zuko? He couldn't. He was honest when he said he wanted to marry the omega, he truly felt that, like Hakoda had said, that Zuko was his fated pair. But why then, was this so difficult? He couldn't even hug the boy without it being a scandal! 

He should ask Wei Ying and Touya later, his two guards that he's come to befriend. Get some sense and understanding of how things worked here. The large clock on the wall struck 9 am and Zuko blinked surprised. "Oh, I have to go now I have classes..but please, feel free to roam the palace! It's your home for now, after all. If you're hungry, the kitchen is downstairs. Oh! And Azula is sure to be around." 

"Thanks, sweetheart, but I don't think Azula and I will be really buddy-buddy." Sokka said sheepishly, rubbing his neck. "I'll wait for you, by the way, for your classes to finish. Then maybe we can...we can take a walk through town?" 

Zuko's mouth opened, but before Zuko could respond, two guards entered the room with a loud boom. "We apologize, your majesty, but it's time for your schooling." Zuko closed his mouth slowly and sighed, nodding. He walked over to the guards at the door, but turned to face Sokka first. 

"I'd love to take a walk...perhaps I can meet you by the pond?" Zuko asked sweetly.

"Sure! Yeah yeah I'll meet you out there! What time??" 

"Around 7:00?" Zuko asked. He was soon then nudged by the guard who whispered in his ear. Sokka watched as Zuko's face fell. Bright amber eyes were dimmed as they glanced towards Sokka and then to the floor. His pink lips pursed and he turned down his face to the ground, nodding solemnly. He then looked back up at Sokka, "I-Im sorry. I can't walk with you tonight. Perhaps another time." And then Zuko left with the guards without another word. 

Sokka was left alone in the library, standing there in both confusion and shock. What happened? What had the guard told Zuko that made his entire demeanor change. The alpha's fists clenched in frustration and he marched off back to his room. Why did he come here if he would only be able to spend 5 minutes with Zuko?! He didn't understand this, why couldn't they just be together?? Why did he have to jump through all these hoops to impress a nation he didn't even live in. Gods, he wished he could just scoop Zuko up and take him home with him. Sokka could practically picture Zuko in his home back at the South Pole, covered in traditional furs and taking care of their children (Sokka wants at least 3 or 4). He's tired of this place, he's tired of feeling like he's being watched all the time…. This must be how Zuko probably feels all the time. What a sad existence. 

When Sokka reached his bedroom, Wei Ying and Touya were stationed outside his door. Sokka passed right by them, throwing open the double doors and flopping down onto the bed with a loud thud and groan. Wei Ying and Touya entered gingerly, letting the doors softly close behind them. They exchanged nervous glances as they watched the young alpha groan and fidget. 

"Let me ask you two something," Sokka barked, making the two guards stand straight. "Is it normal for Prince Zuko to not have five fucking seconds to breathe?" 

"Um.." 

"And is it normal for Prince Zuko to not even be able to properly scent the room? Like...I don't know, everyone else in the fucking world?" 

"Sir…"

"And is he not even allowed to go out for one measly little walk around town?? Is that too much to ask for!?" Sokka growled out, upset alpha scent beginning to sour the room and make the air stale. 

"Sir, you must understand," Touya muttered as he walked over to a window and opened it to let the scent out. "Prince Zuko is at the mercy of his father. He isn't some common boy who can do what he wishes. He represents the Fire Nation and therefore the Fire Lord demands he keep a tight schedule." 

Sokka rolled his eyes and pulled a pillow into his lap, squeezing and pressing it like a child throwing a tantrum. "It's not just that! It's like… it's like everyone here treats him like a child. Like he's old enough to get married but not old enough to even plan his own day?! What's that about??" 

"I don't think you understand, your honor-"

"Please, just call me Sokka." 

"...Sokka….listen, there's...there's a hierarchy here," Wei Ying began. "Zuko may be a prince but he's an omega first and tradition is very strict on these matters. An omega of his stature is not one that can afford matters of the heart." 

"It isn't fair," Sokka whined. "Was he like this with his own wife??" 

"It's at times like these that we wish Queen Ursa was still with us," Touya sighed, leaning against the door. "Lord Ozai had always had a rather antiquated mindset when it came to omegas. Once the queen died, may she rest in peace, Lord Ozai had more or less handed over the responsibility of raising Princess Azula over to Prince Zuko. It's a shame really, that the Prince had to grow up as soon as he had to, a mother to his sister at 12, a bride at 16." 

Sokka flops back onto his bed, hands coming up to rub at his face. "I've only been here for one day and I can say that I officially hate it." He peeked out from his hands, "No offense." 

"We can understand your frustrations." 

"In my home, omegas are revered. Fuck, even deified! They're descendants of the fucking goddess after all. But here they're treated like-like filth! Like they're worthless! I don't understand how anyone could live here?! You all act like he's not even a person, but he is!" 

Wei Ying and Touya both glanced at each other nervously, unsure what to do about the young alpha's ranting. They tried not to take his anger to heart, knowing he was just frustrated and most likely not accustomed to life in the Fire Nation. But the guards both were shocked when Sokka began to speak in a language they'd never heard of, one that Sokka spoke with what they could only imagine was riddled with profanities. 

"Fyrir helvítis sakir hef ég hálfan hug til að merkja Zuko bara sem minn núna og ræna honum og taka hann með mér heim." Sokka grumbled into the fabric of the bed. 

"Um….perhaps we can help, at least a little bit?" Touya suggested. Sokka perked at this and sat up.

"How??" He exclaimed, crawling off the bed and up to the two men. 

"Well, perhaps Wei Ying and I can um...arrange a distraction tonight? We can arrange for you and the Prince to spend some time together in private?" 

Sokka's lips curled into a smirk, "You mean, sneak out?" 

"Well, not exactly it'll just be to the pavilion-"

"That's good enough! Thank you guys, really, that helps me a lot! I just need an hour or two, ya know?" Sokka was practically bouncing in his spot, patting the two men on their arms. "You two are real pals aren't you, thanks guys!" 

"Listen, one of us will be guarding you two at the time. It can only be for an hour TOPS. If the Fire Lord heard about this, then it'll be all of our heads on the chopping block!" Touya nervously whispered. 

"Fine! Fine! But uh, can I ask….what is it that Zuko has to do tonight anyways?" Sokka asked. 

Touya and Wei Ying exchanged glances and sighed.. "Well… Tonight, Prince Zuko will be having dinner with his father and General Zhao." 

Sokka's face fell. "You have got to me fucking kidding me." 

\---

Zuko took a deep breath as his seat was pulled out for him at the dinner table. The Dining Room had it's lights dimmed to near darkness, the only source of light being the glow of orange flames from the lit fireplace. It illuminated against Zuko's soft pale skin and made his amber eyes practically shining jewels. The room was silent, except for the sound of clinking silverware as attendants placed utensils in front of the omega. Ozai was seated at the head of the table, his attendant pouring him a cup of wine. His eyes were focused on his son, watching as Zuko kept silent and avoided eye contact with himself. General Zhao was seated across from Zuko, a perhaps too cruel thing to do to the young prince, who was now forced to endure leering stares from the man the entire night. 

"Glad you could join us tonight, son." Ozai murmured in a deadpanned tone. 

"Yes, father." Zuko said back softly, allowing the attendants to place the first course in front of him. 

"Luckily, General Zhao was able to join us tonight." Zuko glanced up towards the man across from him. A sleazy smile on his lips made Zuko suddenly not very hungry. 

"You look lovely tonight, my prince." Zhao purred, meaty hand coming over to grip his cup and take a hearty gulp of his wine. It felt as if each swallow represented a beast like thirst that Zhao wished to sate with Zuko's presence. "And you'll look absolutely heavenly on our wedding night." 

"As if," Zuko mumbled under his breath, resisting the urge to grimace. 

"No need to rush, General. After all, Zuko has two other suitors." Ozai drawled. 

"Don't make me laugh, your highness. Do I need to worry about a puny alpha woman and- what? A-A Water Tribe alpha? As if he even had a chance!" Zhao scoffed, slapping down his hand on the table and making Zuko flinch. "They're nothing to worry about." Zuko bit his tongue, but his fists curled on his lap as he was forced to listen to Zhao continue. "Prince Zuko shall be my bride. I will make the nation proud and together we shall bring in a new era." 

"And what makes you so sure that I will willingly give in?" Zuko snarled back. When he realized he had spoken rashly, he closed his mouth and bit his lip, hoping he wouldn't be too severely punished for this later. He glanced over at his father, but Ozai simply stared back at him, only a sick curiosity in his eyes. Could his pretty little son defend himself after all? 

Zhao laughed heartily at the remark. "My, what an attitude on this one." His lips broke into a grin, yellowing teeth gleaming underneath. "I'll take great pride in breaking that willful spirit." 

"Over my dead body," Zuko spat out. Heat began to steam from Zuko's body and his hands began to glow as bright orange as the fireplace. 

"What insolence! An omega should know their place and I'll be happy to teach it to you. You just need an alpha to teach you discipline, you ungrateful little- FUCK!" The omega couldn't help but set the table runner flame in a blaze of red. The sudden eruption made Zhao jump from his seat and once Zuko had realized what he had done, he felt his stomach drop. He turned to his father. The look on Ozai's face was one he had never seen before, a look that was neither angry nor happy. It was disinterest, pure and unadulterated and neutral. He stared upon Zuko as if he were nothing but an object, a thing that warranted no emotion. This made Zuko even angrier. With tight lips and tighter fists that steamed hot like the fire that was slowly eating away at the table cloth, Zuko stood up from his seat. He bowed rigidly to General Zhao and then to his father. "I'll be taking my leave now, goodnight." 

He left the room with stomps so loud they echoed through the halls and made the guards peek their heads around the corner. 

"Will you allow him to speak to me in such a manner!?" Zhao growled at Ozai, who simply continued to eat his dinner, unbothered. "I assure you, My Lord, upon my marriage to the prince, I will have him be a perfect wife." He said as he stomped out the last of the flames. 

Ozai brought his wine glass to his lips, and sighed. "He has his mother's spirit, for this I cannot blame him. But I assure you, General, I shall have my son straightened out before your eventual engagement." 

Zhao huffed and sat back down. "This courting ritual is trivial, My Lord. What chances does the Alpha female have? Or the Water Tribe alpha? Allowing them this false sense of hope is nearly cruel," Zhao scoffed, angrily cutting into his meal. 

"I wouldn't be so sure, General. The Water Tribe Alpha is not one to take lightly," Ozai smirked. 

\---

Zuko stomped off down the hallway, the light of the moon casting shadows across the floor. He had planned to go to sleep and forget that tonight had ever happened. Perhaps if he snuck into the kitchen and drank particularly strong plum wine, he could easily knock out for the night. He would hate to have any dreams or visions of Zhao in his sleep. 

Before he could reach his door, a strong hand jutted out from the shadows and yanked Zuko along. Another hand clasped around Zuko's mouth in order to cover the omega's gasp of surprise. A hot breath wafted over Zuko's neck and the omega felt his entire body shake. 

"Chill out, it's just me," the whisper drifted into Zuko's ear.

The omega turned around and growled, smacking Sokka across the arm lightly. "You scared me!" He whined with a giggle. Sokka's hands drifted down to Zuko's hips and the omega lightly pushed against Sokka's chest. "We can't, if my dad found out-" 

"Don't worry! I got some back up for tonight," Sokka smiled a toothy grin, so proud of himself that it made Zuko's eyes soften. 

"But, Sokka, really I can't. I'll smell like you all night and my father will be able to tell." 

"Just bathe early in the morning tomorrow. I promise, we won't get caught." Zuko was too weak to say no to the alpha, who's beautiful cerulean eyes had glimmered with the moonlight. Sokka's hands slowly began to wrap around Zuko's waist once more, bringing the boy closer slowly until they were chest to chest. The scent of unadulterated omega made Sokka's skin erupt in goosebumps. He pulled back to look at Zuko's eyes, watched as the omega's pupils were blown wide. "Come on, let's go for a walk." Sokka pulled Zuko along, leading the boy outside to the pavilion. 

Wei Ying and Touya stood by the entrance and ensured that the two would be uninterrupted for the time being. They watched with a slight twinge of pride as Sokka brought Zuko over to the gardens, walking leisurely hand in hand. Zuko wrapped his hands around Sokka's bicep, secretly enjoying the feel of hard muscle in his hands. The moonlight shone brightly and made the entire garden look like the spirit world, beautiful and mystical and covered in an ethereal glow. The reflection on the water of the ponds reminded Sokka of home and it made his heart ache slightly. The two boys stopped at a bench where they could see the outline of the city in front of them. It was illuminated with red lanterns that spotted the scene. 

"I wish we could stay like this," Zuko whispered, the scent of jasmine filling Sokka's nose and making his hands clammy. Zuko smelled of a content omega and the thought that Sokka had been the cause made the alpha's head swim with his own ego. 

"Well...if you like this, then you'd love the moonlight hitting the snow of the South Pole. It's beautiful. It almost glows blue with how white it is." Sokka hummed, allowing Zuko to curl into his neck. He wrapped an arm around the boy's waist, bringing him closer. 

"I'd love to see your home one day," Zuko sighed. "I'm sure it's gorgeous." 

Sokka gulped and glanced down at Zuko, saw how serene he looked and the wistfulness in his eyes as he stared at the lanterns ahead. "If I had it my way, sweetheart. You'd already be in my home, Katara braiding your hair." 

Zuko chuckled softly, "Oh? And what else do you see in our future?" 

"Well," Sokka stretched out his legs, "If we were at home, you'd be taking care of our little one. But of course, you wouldn't be able to pick him up since you'd be pregnant with our second already." 

"Is that so?" The omega smirked. "You'd be so lucky if we had kids by the time I was 20," he laughed and gently nudged the alpha. Zuko sighed and got quiet once more, feeling himself melt into Sokka's grasp as the alpha traced soft circles into Zuko's hip with his thumb. 

"I wish I could take you from here," Sokka muttered. "I wish I could just… leave with you." 

"I don't think my family would appreciate that much," Zuko smiled jokingly. "But I understand the sentiment." 

"I have something for you, ya know." Sokka dug into his pocket and pulled out something in his clenched fist. When he opened it, Zuko's eyes widened and glittered in the moonlight. It was a black ribbon surrounded by tiny white stones. In the middle was a blue stone with a spiral design carved into it. Zuko's skin erupted into goosebumps at the sight of it. "It's a betrothal necklace. Remember? Like what I was telling you about?" 

"It's beautiful," Zuko whispered, his eyes never leaving the necklace. "Thank you, Sokka." 

"Can I put it on you?" 

Zuko bit his bottom lip and nodded, turning around and pulling his hair up so that Sokka could clasp it around his neck. The soft touch of Sokka's fingers made Zuko blush and the cold stone in the middle of his throat shone proudly against his skin. Zuko's fingers reached out to touch it, his smile too hard to conceal and his scent even more powerful. Sokka felt slightly drunk on it as he watched the omega pet the stone. "You know, I won't be able to wear it during the day." 

"I know, but at least you can wear it for now." 

Touya came running up to the couple by the time they were able to settle back into their blissful comfort. "Your Majesty, it's time to come back home." He said hurriedly, "We have no time to spare." Both boys sighed and nodded and allowed the guards to escort them back to their rooms in the dead of night.

\---

Zukosilently bathed, his ebony hair spread around him like a halo as it dipped into the water. He swirled oils and salts into the water, anything to ensure that Sokka's scent was completely washed away. The hum of cicadas chirped outside as he combed through his wet hair. He dried off with a cloth and lightly sniffed his arm. He no longer smelled of Sokka, of ice and musk and sweet frostberries. The thought made Zuko sigh, but he glanced over to his dresser where the betrothal necklace was sitting. He picked it up carefully, as if it would break like a snowflake. He gently caressed it, knowing this was the only thing that remained that smelled of their combined scent. Zuko blushed and set it down inside his jewelry box. He should sleep, as to not raise suspicion. 

With a light blow, he extinguished the candles around his room. It was always funny to him that he could start fires, but never end them at will. But it worried him sometimes, the fire he caused tonight at dinner was unexpected, pure emotion and rage and it was as if Zuko couldn't control it. As days go by, he's realized that his bending abilities have begun to dwindle. What once was an inferno is now just a blaze. He's never made fire out of anger before and Zuko fears he's losing his balance within. As he laid in his bed, sleepless and restless, Zuko began to try causing a fire by command. He snapped his fingers over and over to see if he can create a spark, a flame, anything. But all that was created was a sizzle and then smoke. Perhaps this was Ozai's grand punishment, perhaps that's why he was so interested when Zuko had caused the fire at the dinner. It's because he didn't think the omega still had it in him. 

It pained Zuko to think that his father purposefully was depleting his fire bending skills. Was he surprised? Not really. All his life he's heard how uncouth and inappropriate it was for an omega to bend. He should have expected this after all. It was dangerous and perhaps Ozai was just trying to protect him? There was no way his own father was doing this out of malintent, right? Zuko tossed in his bed and laid on his back, his hair splayed around him and Zuko just knew he'd have to detangle it in the morning. He imagined what it would be like to live in the Southern Water Tribe. No doubt cold, icey, and barren of any plant life. All his life he had been told that these people were uncivilized and uncultured but Zuko had never truly believed it. Not when Sokka was from the Water Tribe. He would make a good alpha, Zuko thought. He would provide for him and their children. And they would be happy together. What more could Zuko want as an omega? 

He'd miss his family. His uncle, his sister, his father. He'd wish they were with him everyday. Was there really no way to consolidate the two? Maybe there was a way, perhaps they could visit him? That would be a nice thing, Zuko thought as his eyes began to droop. He'd want their kids to know their grandparents after all. Zuko dreamt of frosty breaths and warm furs that night. He would dream of soft brown skin and crystal blue eyes and the laughter of children. Zuko was getting hot, too warm under his blankets and he kicked them off desperately. He whimpered slightly, tossing over to his other side before rolling over to his back, his head lolling back and forth. Thoughts raced through his mind: _igloo, smile, laughter, father, Azula, children, Sokka...Sokka, Sokka, Sokka._

Zuko's golden eyes snapped open. 

**_Alpha._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Fyrir helvítis sakir hef ég hálfan hug til að merkja Zuko bara sem minn núna og ræna honum og taka hann með mér heim." Roughly translates to:
> 
> ""For the sake of hell, I'm half-hearted about marking Zuko just as mine right now and kidnapping him and taking him home with me."


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Sokka and Ozai having a heated discussion about Zuko's future as well as a glimpse of Zuko's feelings about his own body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I wanted this new chapter to really give insight on Ozai's character and paint him more as a three dimensional character. I also wanted to use this time to show how Zuko feels as an omega. Please comment if you liked this chapter! Thank you <3

Upon hearing the news that Zuko's heat (heat is what it's called now, but Ozai remembers when it was called an omega's hysteria), the Fire Lord could only assume what had happened. Zuko's heat was early about two months and it had never done this before. His son had never been the spontaneous type, preferring to follow a set schedule even down to the biological sense. Therefore, Ozai can only assume that his son had been in a large amount of contact with an unfamiliar alpha, something the omega had never done before. Ozai knows exactly which alpha. 

He summoned Sokka to his office later in the evening, when the sun had already set upon the Fire Nation and casted a light orange tinge before slowly fading to inky black. Sokka had noticed that he couldn't see the stars in the sky here, something he could see clearly back at home. He missed them, he thought, as he walked the path to Ozai's. What could the Fire Lord possibly want with him? Had he found out about their little late night excursion? Was he planning on punishing Sokka for not playing by the rules? Wei Ying and Touya hadn't been the greatest moral support considering fear wracked them both when it came down to Ozai. So when he reaches the office of the Fire Lord, Sokka can only grit his teeth and clench his fists to his sides, breathe through his nose and enter the room. 

Ozai's office was just as ornate and dead as the rest of the palace. Although beautiful with carved mahogany and black obsidian columns and floors, Sokka couldn't help but prickle at the overwhelming scent of alpha. The air was thick with the scent and the younger alpha was choking on it, trying to clear it from the back of his throat with little coughs. Ozai was by a metal trolly near his desk, pouring smooth amber liquid (Sokka assumes it's whiskey) into a crystal glass. Wei Ying and Touya bowed once and then promptly left, leaving Sokka by himself to face the older alpha. Ozai's eyes glanced over to the door and nodded, "Ah, Sokka you're here. Please, have a seat." Ozai settled into his own leather armchair behind the desk, watching with razor eyes beyond the brim of his glass at his lips. He swallowed a little of the alcohol, allowing a deep and content hum echo from his chest. Sokka watched him nervously from his seat, rigid and inflexible and wide eyed. "How rude of me," Ozai hummed after sipping his drink, "Would you care for one?" Before Sokka could even respond, the older alpha had placed a crystal glass in front of him that was filled to the brim with whiskey. 

Sokka knew Ozai was watching him with razor sharp eyes as he gingerly picked up the glass in front of him and took a small sip, attempting to not cough or allow the burn in the back of his throat to prickle tears in his eyes. Ozai's lip twitched slightly at the sight of the young alpha struggling with his drink, finding it amusing that he couldn't handle a little whiskey. Sokka set down the glass and cleared his throat slightly, "W-What did you want to talk to me about?' 

Ozai gave away no emotions, hints, or clues of anything, Sokka has realized. The man was an expert at controlling his emotions and it reminded Sokka of how many times Zuko was scolded for such a thing. Ozai took another gulp of his beverage before sighing, "It seems Zuko's heat has come early this time," the man said nonchalantly. He spoke with cool disregard for whatever he was discussing, as if he was detached and disconnected from it. Sokka tried not to seem too surprised at the news, not wanting to seem any bit weaker than the alpha in front of him. Ozai noticed Sokka's scent begin to seep into the air and Ozai knew that his suspicions were correct. 

"Really?" 

"Oh yes. Currently, he's to stay in his room for the time being, so unfortunately you'll be unable to see him." Ozai interlocked his fingers together and rested his arms across his chest, watching the younger alpha squirm under his gaze. "It's odd, really. Zuko's heat has never been this early before." 

Sokka could feel sweat begin to bead down his neck and into his shirt. " Well... Sometimes Katara's heat comes really early. It-it's pretty much random right?" 

Ozai's eyes narrowed, "Oh no. Not my Zuko," he began, "My Zuko is always on time with his heat." Sokka gulped. "So that leads me to believe that something unnatural has occurred. Something...not supposed to happen." 

"Look, your majesty-"

"It leads me to believe that my son has been in close contact with an alpha. Now should I believe that Zuko has been sneaking around with you behind my back, or shall I believe that he has been whoring around with strange alphas?" Ozai's tone was sharp and cold and made Sokka feel as if he had fallen into a broken patch of ice, plunging into the water. 

Sokka practically jumped from his seat,"Zuko would never do that! He's not-" 

"So it was you then, yes?" 

The young alpha gulped again, his throat dry and the whiskey was not helping. He sat back in his chair and clenched his teeth, nodding curtly. "I….I made Zuko come out to the gardens with me. It wasn't his fault." Ozai's face was unreadable. Everything he did was calculated and Sokka couldn't help but feel like the man was toying with him. 

"I'm quite aware that Zuko had not been the one to concoct such a juvenile scheme," Ozai rolled his eyes. "I assure you, Suitor Sokka, I am a reasonable man but I will not tolerate insolence," The Fire Lord barked out. 

"It was for one hour! It was nothing! We just talked the entire time it wasnt-" 

"It's improper for an unmated alpha and omega to spend time alone together. It is inappropriate and unsafe and I will NOT have my son exposed to a bad influence." Ozai smacked his fist down onto the table, making the glasses rattle and Sokka's spilled slightly. The sudden movement made Sokka flinch, only slightly. 

"I love Zuko, your majesty. I intend to make him my wife." Sokka's chest puffed up, attempting to come off bigger than he was. No intimidation, no fear. 

Ozai let out a short laugh, "Oh please. What could you possibly do to care for Zuko. You're small. Weak. You cannot protect him or care for him in the way a prince needs. He's not some village omega you can pick up back at the South Pole. I love my son and I intend to have him marry only the best. An alpha that will care for him, provide for him. You're a child, Sokka." Ozai sneered and spit out, his words felt like barbs in Sokka's side and they made the younger alpha bubble with anger, with resentment. He couldn't help but bubble over with such fury and allow it to spill out from his mouth. 

"Love him??? You love him??!! Do you love him the way you loved your wife!? Don't think I haven't heard the rumors of what REALLY killed Queen Ursa!" Sokka spat out like a scorned snake, body shaking with anger.

Ozai's pupils shrank, standing up from his seat and towering over the boy. Sokka felt like he was a predator in battle with another, a young and scrappy alpha against the Fire Lord. From the corners of his eyes, Sokka could see smoke and flames erupting from Ozai's hands. There was fire in his eyes and his mouth smoked like the top of a volcano. "How dare you speak about her. How dare you think you know ANYTHING about her!" Sokka braced himself as the flames caused his body to sweat more. He could feel the warmth of them near his skin as Ozai began to get more and more worked up. 

Ozai was gasping, panting from anger. His chest rose and fell with each breath as he stared down at the young alpha before him. He had half the mind to burn him alive where he sat. But Ozai remembered Zuko as well. He remembered his sad eyes and pouting lips. He'd be more than upset if Ozai disposed of this alpha. The thought alone made the Fire Lord stumble back and round his desk back to his seat. Ozai regained his composure, sitting back and slicking his hair down with his hands. He cleared his throat, taking a deep swig of his whiskey and groaning from the burn. "Zuko is nothing like his mother." He gruffly said, "Ursa was beautiful and I loved her deeply, but she was arrogant. She was obstinate, not willing to bend to my will for us, for the nation. No, my Zuko is good. He's obedient and sweet and naive and I will NOT have him living like some-some lowborn peasant." 

Sokka's eyebrows furrowed. "I do not live as a peasant, I'll have you know. And he's not a child! He doesn't need to be taken care of the way you think he does!"

"He's MY child. He will always be MY child. He will marry an alpha but I will always be his FIRST ALPHA and therefore my word is law until he is married."

Sokka shook his head, lips curled into a grimace, "You're sick." He hissed, resisting the urge to bare his canines. 

"Is it sick to love your child and want the best for them? Is it sick to wish they will be taken care of by an alpha that wants them and will cherish them?" 

"CHERISH THEM? DO YOU THINK ZHAO WILL CHERISH HIM?" 

Ozai stayed silent, eyes studying the young alpha. "General Zhao is a man I haven't known for many years. He is a good friend of mine and I know his character. He is what you may consider old-fashioned. I am not worried that he will not be an excellent husband for my Zuko, though. He will be firm, but caring. He will be able to give Zuko anything he wishes. Something you have not realized in your youth is that a good alpha will know how to command respect from their omega." 

"Even if Zuko may love me, instead?" Sokka grumbled out. 

"My son is infatuated with you. It will pass, with time." 

"And what if Zuko decides he doesn't want this life for him? What if he's sick and tired of being under your thumb?" Sokka asked, "What if he decided to just leave with me and never return?" 

Ozai breathed through his nose. "I know what you must think of me. That I'm the bad guy, that I wish to see my son suffer. I have never wished for my son's misery. All my life I have given anything he could wish for. Him and Azula. I love my children more than you will ever know. Perhaps one day when you have kids, you'll see what you will do for their happiness and realize that yes, you do know more than them." 

"Zuko knows what he wants." Sokka insisted. 

"He THINKS he knows what he wants. Do you think I KNEW that I wanted an arranged marriage? Do you think I have a choice in the matter? No. I did not. This isn't some fairytale that we live in. Look around you, Sokka." Ozai motioned to the room, to the decorations that gleamed gold, to the cold slabs of marble. "Do you think I was able to achieve all this from what I had wanted as a child?" 

"But your majesty-"

"You think I don't like you? Children are always full of assumptions aren't they. You remind me of myself when I was a young alpha. Rash and foolish and optimistic. I have no doubt in my mind that you would cherish Zuko." Ozai's voice was softer than Sokka had ever heard him speak before. It was almost….fond...sad in a way. "But I would rather my son live a beautiful life with an alpha he can grow to understand, than throw his life away for a puppy love that may end someday." 

Sokka snarled and banged his fists against the table, standing up abruptly and allowing his chair to screech out from under him. "Zuko is my fated pair! I can feel it in my bones and soul and I will never stop fighting for him. This isn't what I wished for. I wanted to be a good suitor. A proper suitor for Zuko, but I don't know how to prove to you that I will be if you won't give me a chance. Allow me to take Zuko back to my home, back to the South Pole. He can stay with us for a little time and you can then hear it from his mouth that he is happy. That I will make him happy. 

"You speak as if I take orders from you," Ozai chuckled. "Mighty bold of such a young alpha. You assume I will allow Zuko to live with you and not in the Fire Nation." 

"Please, your majesty. Please allow me to prove to you I can care for Zuko, even at the South Pole. Wei Ying and Touya may come as well in order to guard Zuko...or-or any other attendant you see fit." 

Ozai's lips pursed. Sokka could see the wheels and cogs turning in his head as he considered this. "Allow me some time to make a decision. You may leave for now." 

Sokka's chest fluttered at the thought that Ozai would consider such an offer. He nodded, "Thank you, your majesty," and bowed, slipping quickly through the door.   
\---

"Knock knock ZuZu~" Azula barged into the bedroom, ignoring the nervous tittering of attendants that implored her that Zuko needed rest and that an alpha may startle him. Zuko's bedroom was dark and she could barely make out his figure since his curtains were drawn shut. There were pillows and blankets strewn everywhere on the floor and she was bombarded by the overpowering scent of omega in heat. Azula pinched her nose and groaned, "Ugh, Agni, it smells like someone dumped bottles of perfume and oil out." She walked over to the curtains and quickly drew them open, the sunlight flowing into the room and hitting Zuko's face, making the boy groan from his spot on the bed and cover his face with his blanket. 

"Too bright," Zuko muttered from under the covers as Azula came over and plopped down onto his bed. 

"Come on, ZuZu, get up! You need to take a bath, you stink of heat." She gagged. Alphas that are related to omegas aren't affected by the scent of a heat. To Azula, it just smelled like an over-glorified flower store.

"Everything hurts, Azula." Zuko whined and rolled onto his back. He had sweat through all his clothing and therefore slept in nothing but an undergarment. His beautiful black hair was tangled and knotted around his pillows. "I fucking hate this," he muttered as Azula picked her at nails. 

"Awww, cheer up big brother~ it just means that you're ready to pop out babies," she teased. 

"Ugh, don't joke like that." 

"I'm sure your alpha would think you smell lovely. But personally, I think you smell like someone who had sweat through their perfume. Kinda like...body odor mixed with cologne." 

"Oh that's a lovely picture to paint, so glad you can always make me feel better, Azula." Zuko said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and sat up, whining and grimacing at the feeling of his sheets sticking to his skin. He got up from the bed, his legs wobbly from disuse from the last few days. He walked over to the open window, his eyes squinting at the sunlight. He poured himself a glass of water and downed it hurriedly, little droplets running down his neck. 

"What does a heat feel like, ZuZu?" Azula hummed, watching her brother. 

"I mean...you'll be going through a rut soon, so I guess it's the same." Zuko shrugged. "It kinda feels like….like you're on fire. Like your body is being possessed. I don't particularly enjoy it." 

"Well, your birthday is coming up isn't it? 15 years old. It'll probably be one of the last heats you have alone, considering you're getting married next year." 

Zuko scoffed as he sat down at his boudoir, flinching at the sight of his disheveled form. "I don't look forward to it," he muttered as he looked at himself in the mirror. "Agni, I look like death." Zuko muttered to himself as he touched his cheeks. He was pale, paler than usual. Heats usually took it out of him, sucking the energy from him. Zuko picked up his brush and began to work on the knots in his hair. 

"Maybe Father will allow you to marry your alpha!" Azula smiled, swinging her legs back and forth as she watched her brother groom himself. 

"I doubt it," he sighed. Zuko poured water into a small bowl and wet a cloth, running it across his skin in order to freshen up and clean the sweat off. "I'll end up marrying that brute, Zhao and give birth to 5 little Zhaos by the time I'm 22 and that'll just be my life." 

Azula hummed, "Is that something you'd want? A big family?" 

Zuko glanced back at her, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe? I don't exactly cherish the thought of pushing out little brats from me. But...it would be kinda nice?" 

"Oh god, what an omega answer," Azula laughed and Zuko growled, chucking a pillow at her head. 

"Shut up!" He whined, cheeks turning pink. "Ugh, just get out of here. I have to change." He watched as Azula got up off the bed and sauntered over to the door. 

"I can't wait to be an aunt!" She giggled and Zuko growled for her to leave. 

Once Zuko was alone, he sat up from the chair and walked over to a standing mirror. He had noticed how his body was beginning to change in ways that scared him a little. Dropping his robe to the ground and standing naked in front of the mirror, Zuko ran his hands gently down his stomach. His skin was soft and smooth and Zuko took in the features of his body. His chest had been growing fuller, softer, more malleable. Zuko began to run his fingertips tips around his chest, pink nipples growing hard and erect. The sensation made Zuko's cheeks pinken more and he began to move down. His hips and waist began to change as well. Wide hips were good for child bearing, he remembered being told once. His eyes moved further down and stopped on his groin. It scared him to think about things like this, how his body was changing to its new form. 

Zuko had never really given thought to his genitals before. He never needed to, after all. He looked down at the pink mound, swollen and glistening from the heat he had just endured. It had itched the entire time, throbbing in a way that Zuko felt in his chest. He knew it would be improper to touch himself such a manner and therefore he allowed the throbbing to continue for the entirety of his heat. It was an excruciatingly difficult thing for him to do, but he knows what is expected of him. An omega is not to engage in sexual acts at all until marriage, be it at the hands of others or themselves. It's dirty, Zuko reminds himself. Improper and lewd. The only places you see omegas indulging in sexual acts was in pornography and Zuko isn't that type of omega. But there were times during his heat that Zuko had almost snapped, had almost indulged in the forbidden action of gratification, when the heat was too immense and the throbbing was dull and aching. The thought of this brought shame to Zuko. He ducked his head down and snatched up his robe once more, covering himself entirely and moving away from the mirror.   
\---

After Zuko had properly bathed and clothed, he rejoined palace life. He wished to see Sokka again and he wondered if they had been able to get away with their little escape the other night. With what little free time he had, Zuko raced down to the dining room where he found Sokka already seated and eating breakfast. Once the young alpha spotted Zuko coming into the room, he wiped any food from his mouth and sat up straight, attempting to come off with some air of maturity. Zuko was simply happy to see the other boy and didn't mind that Sokka had toast crumbs stuck to the corner of his mouth. 

"H-hey. How are you feeling? I heard about…" Sokka began, attempting to keep the conversation as light as possible. 

"Yes, I'm fine now. No worries," Zuko cleared his throat, sitting across from the young alpha and allowing attendants to begin placing food in front of him. Zuko ended the conversation as quickly as it began, knowing it was improper to speak of such things out in public. It was a private matter and therefore should be treated as such. "How have you been though?" The omega smiled, taking a small sip of tea from his cup, dainty and pretty fingers curled around it. "Did my father find out about our little...trip?" Zuko giggled, enjoying the fact that he and Sokka now had a secret all to themselves. 

The young alpha laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, about that-" 

Sokka was interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps on the marble floor. The attendants all gasped and bowed upon seeing Ozai's figure walk into the dining room as well. 

"Oh, good morning father. Will you be joining us for breakfast?" Zuko smiled sweetly, preening at the feeling of Ozai's large hand petting his head. 

"No darling, actually I just came down to tell you about a decision I have made." Ozai's eyes glanced over to Sokka, who fidgeted nervously in his seat, obviously curious to see what Ozai's answer would be.

Zuko hummed curiously, setting down his cup. "A decision? About what?" 

"Well...Suitor Sokka and I had a rather lively discussion yesterday." Ozai began and Sokka had shrunk at the way Zuko glanced over at him, eyes wide. 

"D-did you now?" Zuko half smiled, "And what about?" 

"I have decided to allow Sokka to accompany you to a trip to the South Pole, as for a present for your upcoming birthday." Ozai watched as his son's eyes grew wider than two saucers at the sudden news, "But, before you get too excited, I wish to discuss further with you the plans and rules of this trip, Zuko." 

"Yes! Yes, father of course!" Zuko gasped, clasping his hands together, "This is so exciting! Thank you father!" The omega leaped up and hugged Ozai, practically purring when the alpha wrapped his arms around Zuko's waist and hugged him back. 

Ozai smiled warmly at the sight of his happy child, but his eyes glanced back to Sokka who sat in stunned silence. The young alpha gulped and mouthed a simple 'thank you'. Ozai curtly nodded before releasing Zuko and allowing the boy to jabber on with his excitement. He even allowed Zuko the small amount of scent that seemed into the air, filling the room with the fresh and wonderful scent of content omega. 

"I expect there to be guards and escorts with you at all times," Ozai said firmly, brushing a strand of hair away from Zuko's face. "I will not be accompanying you, but I do expect some form of communication whether it's by letters or falcon."

"No worries, your majesty. I'll be sure to keep Zuko safe," Sokka affirmed, puffing up his chest. Ozai simply rolled his eyes and turned back to his son. 

"If for any reason you wish to come home, you can simply send notice and I will come there personally to pick you up." Ozai cupped Zuko's face lightly in his hands, rubbing a thumb fondly over one cheek. 

"I know, father. Don't worry! It'll be ok," Zuko smiled, taking Ozai's hands in his. He backed up from the man and hummed happily. "How exciting! I must go pack!" The omega cooed and scurried out of the dining room and to his own, leaving Sokka and Ozai alone. 

"Thank you, your majesty. This was really kind of you," Sokka smiled, bowing his head in respect. 

"Don't thank me yet, Suitor Sokka. I promise nothing of your engagement to my son. You are simply fortunate that I wish to see my darling child happy for his birthday. But if I hear of any news that Zuko is unhappy, I promise to Agni I will burn your little village to the ground." 

The cool and nonchalant tone of Ozai's voice chilled Sokka. He knew the man meant every word from his mouth and the threat seared into the young alpha's ears. "I promise, I'll keep Zuko safe."

"See that you do, Suitor Sokka. I always keep my promises." Ozai shrugged, turning on his heel and leaving the young alpha alone.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two boys finally arrive in the Southern Water Tribe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry about the small hiatus, lots of things have been happening recently. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter! Please comment if you did! I love reading all of them! Thanks!

Zuko had never been as cold as he was this moment. He could have never fathomed how different the breeze of the shore was compared to the heavy winds of the sea. Sokka had supplied him with appropriate garments, but they did little to protect the Fire Prince from the icy daggers of snow that hit his face as they sailed through the ocean down to the South Pole. At some point, the young omega couldn't even muster up the strength to create a spark of fire in his palms, just to warm his shaking hands. Zuko turned his gaze from the open ocean scene before him and looked at Sokka next to him. The sight truly warmed Zuko's heart. Sokka belonged here, he looked content and happy and free and Zuko knows in his heart this is where the boy was meant to be. Not sweltering in the Sun, but bracing the freezing cold with steely nerves. Zuko couldn't help but also find him incredibly handsome with traditional Southern Water Tribe clothes. While Zuko was bundled head to toe, no part of him uncovered, Sokka stood confidently at the mast of the ship, peering out into the crystal clear waters. 

"Um, I think I'm going to go back inside now," Zuko smiled nervously, his teeth beginning to chatter. "But you have fun out here. How far are we?"

"About a day away now," Sokka said wistfully, his azure eyes full of glimmer at the prospect of being home. "I'll take you inside-"

"No, it's fine," Zuko smiled. "I'll just be taking a nap I think." The prince bowed and left the boy's side, a brigade of guards following him as he waddled back into the warmer underbelly of the ship. Sokka couldn't help but sigh happily. He was on his way home after being away for months and he was bringing along Zuko: beautiful, sweet, ethereal, angelic, feisty, strong, witty Zuko. He watched as the omega disappeared down the stairs and he could imagine the two of them at his home, bundled together by the fire pit as Zuko cradled their child in his arms...his children perhaps? Yes, this is where Zuko truly belonged afterall. He wasn't meant for the heat of the Fire Nation. He was delicate and fragile like a snowflake falling down and Sokka intended to keep him. The more the prospect of losing him to Zhao loomed over, the more Sokka wished to simply call off the courting ritual and stow Zuko away.  
The Southern Water Tribe was small and little in numbers. They were difficult to find in the land of icy waters and Zuko would be their crown jewel. He knew the people would love him and he doubts they'd let him leave after, insisting now that he was one of them. The Alpha in Sokka stirred and he could feel himself beginning to grow more and more restless to simply claim the omega for his own. Sokka always prided himself on being rather progressive compared to what the village elders had thought, but just being around Zuko caused Sokka's thoughts to grow a bit more feral...traditional. Why was even bothering with some stuffy courting ritual? Real Alphas don't just wait for someone's okay before mating and bonding. He was a man after all, an adult alpha and it was within his right to claim Zuko….but he knew it was important to Zuko, his father's approval. If he was ever going to win Zuko over entirely, Sokka would have to play nice with Ozai.

Zuko was warmed only slightly when he arrived in his room. Attendants lit the fireplace and candles inside and took great care as they began to unbutton and unravel Zuko's grand coverings. The boy shivered and goosebumps erupted all over his body as his attendants quickly drew him a warm bath and helped the omega into the water. The warmed enveloped Zuko and he began to sink further and further in. He was in a blissful state as his attendants combed through his hair and massaged it with sweet oils. He smiled softly as they doused him in perfumes. His thoughts roamed to Sokka and how happy he was to brace the cold. He was like a fish out of water in the Fire Nation, so it will be lovely to see how he is normally without the strains of rules and regulations. 

"It's so cold here, I worry you'll catch an illness, your highness!" One attendant shivered, "I can barely create a spark!" She whined as she directed a tongue of flames onto the fireplace, making the fire grow larger. 

Zuko hummed in thought. He brought his pale hand up from the water and snapped his fingers. A spark of flames was created, but died just as quickly. Zuko furrowed an eyebrow and tried again, this time the fire in his hands growing until he held a hefty ball in his palm. It was true that the cold was affecting his bending skills. He felt rigid in these temperatures. It wasn't conducive to quality fire bending. The thought should worry him, but he couldn't help his mind drifting towards Sokka and how happy he will be to be amongst his people. The sudden thought of his bending drifted to the back of his mind as sweet images danced in his head. "I think I'll be going to nap now," Zuko drawled, being offered a hand to get out of the large tub. He was dressed in a heavy wool nightgown, one that was decorated with beautiful vines and delicate flowers. While his hair was dried and braided, Zuko felt his eyes begin to droop closed as the warmth grew in the room and his attendants began to cover him with heavy blankets. The warmth was comfortable and made him sleepier and sleepier until he was finally in deep slumber.   
\---

What was meant to be a short nap ended up being a full night sleep. Zuko hadn't noticed at the time the docking of the ship. He sleepily blinked and sat up, rubbing his eyes. His attendants were at the door, ready to get Zuko properly dressed. While it was rather silly to do so, Ozai had insisted his son wear traditional Fire Nation garb to meet the people of the Southern Water Tribe. He wished to show Fire Nation pride through Zuko and demonstrate a sense of promised unity between the two. The Northern and Southern Water tribes had always been skeptical of the Fire Nation's sudden change of heart, so Ozai saw no reason to not use the opportunity for diplomatic camaraderie. Therefore, Zuko's inky black hair was combed through and styled so that half of his hair was kept down in a beautiful cascade and half was tied up in a tight and neat bun, all secured by a golden flame hair ornament. He was dressed in a red and gold robe dress, one that covered him but was made of soft silks and lace, appropriate for the stifling heat of the Fire Nation but was less than ideal for these purposes. His eyes were outlined with kohl and his lips shiny with rose pigment as another attendant powdered his face. He looked rather fetching, Zuko would think, but he found himself nearly doubled over whenever a light breeze came over him. How he was supposed to walk out in only this was beyond him. 

Zuko summoned up his strength and urged a warmth of energy to grow his belly, hopefully being enough to keep him from frostbite as he walked out into the open air and down the ship's stairs. The southern Water Tribe was as he expected and was as he had heard. It was little, nothing compared to the might of the Fire Nation. But it was charming and quaint with it's igloos and huts. The people seemed amazed and nervous to see a fleet of Fire Nation ships docking at their home and Zuko couldn't blame them. In the end, the Southern Water Tribe looked exactly how Zuko thought it would: covered in ice and surrounded by water. The omega was followed by some 10 guards (courtesy of his father) and a brigade of attendants that held intricately wrapped gifts in their hands. With each step, Zuko could feel his thin legs wobble under the packed ice. It was a struggle to walk when each gust wind felt as if it could topple him over. But he kept his smile and remained still, the perfect Fire Nation omega…..surrounded by bewildered Water Tribe members.

Sokka ran over to his father and sister, hugging them and chattering wildly and happily. They looked relieved to see him and it was a lovely sight. The alpha turned over to Zuko and smiled fondly. Zuko could see the affection in his eyes as he brought over Hakoda and Katara. The other members of the tribe gingerly followed and the odd sight of a Fire Nation member caused a large group to form. 

"Everyone, this is Prince Zuko. He's here to visit for the time being!" Sokka smiled happily. Zuko couldn't do much more than bow rigidly, the cold beginning to make the warmth in his stomach dwindle. 

"H-hello everyone. It's an honor to be here," he smiled. The omega felt slightly awkward standing there as everyone stared at him. Usually when people stared at him it was with amazement and awe and fondness as he was the beloved prince...but here...here he was just a stranger in a strange land and he could see the trepidation in their eyes. "I have brought gifts, to thank you for your hospitality." Zuko signalled for the attendants to begin setting the gifts down in front of Hakoda. "I hope to bring honor to you," he muttered as he bowed once more. He could hear the mumbles and the whispers from the people surrounding him, some he understood, some in a language he's never heard before.

While everyone stared at him, Hakoda sighed with a fond smile and simply bowed back. "It's a pleasure to have you, Prince Zuko." The whispers grew and Zuko blushed slightly. Katara didn't waste time jumping over and hugging the boy in front him. Loud gasps came from the crowd and the guards behind Zuko nearly jumped to restrain Katara, but Zuko stopped them. Even though he was rather stiff, Zuko tried to hug Katara back, relishing in her warmth as he did so. The guards looked uneasy, wondering if they should report this back to Ozai or to keep it under wrap. 

"It's good to see you again!" Katara smiled, taking Zuko's hands. "Oh goddess, your hands are like ice. Come on, let's get you inside and into something warmer! Not that you don't look pretty," she smiled, practically dragging Zuko away and towards her home. The guards and attendants followed behind, leaving the gasping crowd behind along with Hakoda and Sokka who were left to pick up the mountain of gifts. 

"Well...he's certainly caused a show," Hakoda laughed as he helped Sokka pick up each item. "He looked like he'd freeze to death in that thing. What was he thinking??" 

"It probably wasn't him. His dad probably chose it. I have so much to tell you, his dad is kinda a freak. But what isn't freaky about that place?" Sokka laughed, watching as the people of the tribe began to drift towards Katara and Zuko, following them towards the igloo in order to catch a glimpse of the omega prince. "I'm glad to be home though. I'm glad to bring him here. I want him to see what it's like to live somewhere that isn't under his dad's thumb." 

Hakoda and Sokka brought back the gifts, fighting through the now huge crowd around their home. They set down the gifts in a corner of the room, not finding Katara or Zuko in the main living area. "Kids?" He called out.

"We're in my room, dad! We'll be out in a minute!" Katara called back from somewhere inside. Hakoda nodded and began to ladle out a cup of stew for Zuko, he must be hungry considering the long trip. Sokka sat next to him and ladled himself out a bowl as well. He brought the spoon to his mouth, practically moaning in joy to taste his home foods again. Everything in the Fire Nation was spicy or too hot or covered in something he didn't know or like. It was nice to just sit down and eat foods he knew and loved. 

"Ok! How does he look?" Katara announced, bringing Zuko out from her room. Sokka almost spat out the stew in his mouth. Zuko looked gorgeous. So much more beautiful than Sokka could ever imagine. He was dressed in one of Katara's blue parkas, covered in soft polar bear dog fur and penguin seal hide. His hair was brought down from it's mini bun and let loose, but the strands of hair framing his face were tied in traditional braids and beaded with beautiful turquoise beads. Katara had obviously done his hair for him. It looked wonderful, Sokka was lost for words and simply sat there with his mouth gaping like a carp. 

"You look great!" Hakoda smiled, gesturing for Zuko to come and eat. "I hope you like it, it's traditional Walrus Meat stew." Sokka simply watched with wide eyes as Zuko gently sat down next to Hakoda and took the bowl. 

"It's odd," Zuko smiled, "Back at home, we never eat such heavy foods. We prefer vegetable dishes with chicken or fruits and salads. It's to keep us cool in heat. But I suppose that's much different here." He brought the spoon to his mouth and gingerly sipped. His honey eyes widened, "This is delicious. Thank you." Katara glanced over to her brother and rolled her eyes, nudging him roughly so Sokka would snap out of his catatonic state. 

Two guards barged into the home, "Prince Zuko we have put your belongings into the-" The two alpha guards paused at the sight of their prince donned in Water Tribe garb. Their cheeks turned pink at the sight and they coughed, straightening out. "We put your belongings into the guest house. Two guards shall be posted at your door each night." 

"Thank you, that'll be all for today. You two may take your leaves." Zuko smiled and bowed his head. The guards nodded and bowed back, their glances lingering a bit too long on Zuko before they left. Sokka couldn't help but feel slightly jealous, stuffing his face full of food so that he doesn't dwell on the fact. Sokka's displeased alpha scent began to waft in the air and Hakoda cleared his throat, setting down his bowl and picking up one of the intricately wrapped gifts. Katara once again smacked Sokka's back to get him to knock it off as Hakoda looked at the present. He slowly unwrapped it, finding inside a beautiful bronze box. 

"This is amazing, what is it?" Hakoda asked and Sokka found it extremely cute how Zuko perked up and his eyes glittered.

"It's a special tea from the Fire Nation. Once brewed, it can stay warm for hours. It's said to warm you inside for days after. I felt it would be helpful here." Zuko gleamed, his fingers intertwined together. 

"That's really thoughtful, thank you, Prince Zuko." Hakoda set down the box, but noticing how eager his son was to have the omega in his home, he nervously chuckled and rubbed his neck. "Um, Sokka. Why don't you show Zuko around. I'm sure he'd like to explore." 

"Oh! Oh yeah! Let's go do that!" Sokka smiled and stood up abruptly. Zuko blushed and nodded, taking Sokka's arm to hold as they left. Hakoda simply sighed and Katara just laughed, "God he's hopeless."   
\---

The Water Tribe was beautiful, Zuko decided. It was amazing how close and connected each person was to each other. Everyone knew everyone and there was a sense of family that Zuko never knew was possible between strangers. The Omega was amazed to see the blatant intermingling between Alphas, betas, and omegas. The thought of the three mingling was nearly unfathomable in the Fire Nation. Sokka prattled on about the history of their people, their traditions and their stories. While Zuko thought it was all quite fascinating, he couldn't help but notice the blatant staring that was directed towards him. Sokka noticed Zuko's distracted behavior and leaned into his ear, "Don't worry about them. They're just...curious." 

"They are?" Zuko asked shyly.

"They've never seen someone that looks like you before. Most of the people that live here have never even left home." 

"What do you mean? Look like me…?"

"Yeah, I mean...pale skin… gold eyes .. black hair. It's kinda...not common here." Sokka smiled, gesturing around. Sokka was right, of course. Everyone in the Water Tribe had beautiful brown skin, crystal clear blue eyes and soft brown hair. They all looked warm and healthy and hearty and Zuko thought to himself, they probably think he looks like a dead person walking. Zuko bit his bottom lip as they walked, trying not to mind the whispering and the gawking. 

"Yo Sokka!" Sokka turned his head to where he was being called. Coming towards him was Panuk, another alpha boy he had grown up with. The two were friends from childhood and Sokka's smile grew as the boy came closer. Zuko watched the two regard each other, happily chatting away and catching up since they hadn't seen each other in months. They began to talk in the foreign language from before, the words seemed heavy and unfamiliar to Zuko, but came off so fluently and light on Sokka's tongue that the omega couldn't help but think it was beautiful. "And this lovely creature?" Panuk asked, gesturing to Zuko which caused the omega to blush.

Sokka wrapped his arms around Zuko's waist, which caused the omega to blush bright red. Such open affection was forbidden in the Fire Nation. It was filthy and inappropriate for an alpha and omega to be so familiar before marriage. But Zuko noticed that the action went unnoticed by any other person. No one cared. The thought of such freedom made Zuko giddy slightly and he allowed Sokka to pull him close against his chest.   
"This is Prince Zuko. He's come to visit as I court him. He's from the Fire Nation." Sokka said confidently. The brazen statement made Zuko's cheeks warm and his belly heat and tingle. Such a bold statement with such strong conviction made Zuko's body buzz. 

Panuk smiled widely towards Zuko, who slightly averted his eyes, not used to being this close to an alpha, let alone two. "Really? No wonder you look so different. Goddess, I've never seen someone like you here. Listen if you ever get tired of goody-goody Sokka here. You can always come to me!" 

"Don't even think about it buddy, get your own omega." Sokka pouted jokingly, making Panuk laugh, but the thought of Sokka calling Zuko "his omega" made Zuko suddenly weak in the knees. My goodness, is this what it was like for all the omegas here? Nearly fainting at the flurry of alpha scents that were surrounding them constantly? Or was it just...Zuko? Maybe he was the odd one. So locked up at home that he can't even handle a conversation with an alpha that's standing just a little too close. 

"Listen, some of the others are going to go fishing right now. You should come, Sokka. We haven't seen you in so long." Panuk wrapped an arm around Sokka's shoulders in a friendly way. 

"Oh...I shouldn't...I promised I would show Zuko around…"

The mention of his name snapped Zuko out of the daze he was in and made him quickly crank his head up to the alpha who's hand was currently rubbing his hip. If only Ozai could see his little Zuko now. The omega was sure he'd burst into flames at the sight of Zuko being touched and scented in any capacity. "Oh, no! Please, go ahead. I'll be ok," The omega smiled sweetly. He let go of Sokka's arm, "Trust me, you should go. I'd love to get to know the others and talk to them." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, of course. You should go." 

Sokka nodded and brought Zuko closer to hug him. He lightly rubbed his cheeks against Zuko's head, curling himself as tight as he could before he was squeezing the poor boy. When he finally released Zuko he sighed. "God I'm happy I finally get to do that." The two alphas left, waving back at Zuko. The omega smiled and waved back, blinking down at his clothes and slightly bringing the fabric up to his nose. Sokka had scented him. It was a basic claim of ownership and it made Zuko's entire head swim with pleasure. Is this what it was like to be with an alpha? Zuko was sure he would die of happiness if he stayed too long. He watched the two boys grow smaller and smaller in the distance until only Zuko remained.

Zuko was finally left alone for the first time in perhaps...his life. He had given his guards leave for the night since he had thought he'd be with Sokka most of the time. Zuko didn't exactly know what to do with this new found freedom. He wasn't used to not having an agenda, a schedule, a person telling him what to do and what not to do. The omega looked around to see the continuous stares from others, all who avert their gazes when they met eyes with the prince. He looked down at himself, in clothes that weren't his, in a home that wasn't his. It felt uncomfortable. He felt unsure of how he would survive being here for so long. Suddenly, he missed his family. 

While in his own head, Zuko hadn't noticed an older woman from the tribe walk over to him. She was curious but cautious, keeping a distance, but when she noticed Zuko wouldn't react, she stepped closer and closer. She laughed in a crackled voice, her lips smiling fondly as she smoothed her fingers down Zuko's hair and then down his face. The omega blinked in confusion and slight shyness creeped into the pink of his cheeks. The older woman jovially chirped pretty words in her native tongue and Zuko could only smile nervously and nod along as she patted his cheek fondly. 

"My grandma says you're very pretty!" 

Zuko glanced over and down to the little girl standing next to him, hands intertwined behind her back and rocking up and down on her toes and heels. She smiled brightly up at Zuko with all the flair and innocence a child could have. Her skin was the same warm brown as the others and her hair was cut short, but it was enough for a small ponytail. "She did?" Zuko asked, glancing back at the lady and then back at the child. 

"She says you're too skinny though! It's not good to be too skinny when you're in the cold." The girl chirped sweetly. "I'm Leila!" She added after. 

"O-oh. Hello Leila. I'm Zuko." 

"Hello Zuko! I'm 5 years old, how old are you?" 

"Um...I'm 15 now, my birthday passed recently. I'm here because-"

"Oh, I know all about it! We all heard about the pretty Fire Nation omega that was coming to visit. Are you a princess, Zuko?" 

Zuko couldn't help but laugh at the question, "No, but my little sister is a princess! I'm a prince."

The older woman muttered something in passing, and then left the two behind. Zuko worried he had offended her in some way. 

"Grandma just says it's time she cooked dinner, which means I have to go home soon," Leila pouted. Her drooping frown changed quickly into a smile as her little hands reached out to grab Zuko's. "I have a little time before I have to go!," She said, "Will you play with me in the meantime?" 

Before Zuko could respond, the little girl was already dragging him away to one of the many igloos that surrounded the town. They entered abruptly, Zuko having to bend down to Leila's height to make it easier for her to drag him. Zuko looked up to see a group of children, all Leila's age. Their eyes widened at the sight of the omega, who stood awkwardly as Leila said in an enthusiastic voice, "This is Zuko! He's a princess from the Fire Nation!" 

"Oh I'm not a princ-" Zuko couldn't finish his sentence because he was dragged down by the children, all who joyfully climbed onto him and began to investigate the stranger thoroughly. They were all mostly amazed by his features: his black hair and golden eyes, his pale skin and sharper facial features. 

"You're so pretty!" They all cried out at one point or another, playing with his long hair and undoing it and redoing it into different styles. Zuko felt slightly uncomfortable at first, rigid and stiff at the thought of all these kids piled onto him, but his omega instincts seemed to kick in as one of them burrowed into his lap, hugging his neck as much as they could. Zuko blushed at the contact and hugged the child to his chest as the others continued to play. The scent of so many children lulled Zuko and the feeling of little fingers massaging his head and braiding his hair was beginning to make the boy tired. 

An hour or two passed before Sokka came looking for his omega. He had asked around the tribe to see if anyone had seen Zuko, but all of them said that the boy disappeared randomly. This spurred Sokka into a slight panic as he enlisted Panuk's help to find the missing boy. The two split up to search faster. Where could he be? The tribe was small and it wasn't as if Zuko could leave by himself. His ship was still docked and Sokka knew he couldn't ask the guards because that would mean he was confessing to have left Zuko all by himself, something that Sokka knew Ozai would not be happy about. 

"Sokka! I think I found him!" Panuk called out, a sheepish smile spreading across his lips as he stood in the doorway of the children's play igloo. Sokka came rushing to his side, but he wasn't ready for the sight before him. 

How was Sokka supposed to react to Zuko asleep on the floor, curled up with two little children on his chest, cuddling into his bosom, as five others all curled closer into his sides. The sight was sweet. It was sickeningly sweet and it went straight down to Sokka's groin. His cheeks burned hot red as he peered over at the omega, whose arms were outstretched to ensure every child touched some part of him. 

"I don't think Prince Zuko would appreciate such filthy thoughts," Panuk teased, nudging Sokka with his elbow. 

"Shut the fuck up, Panuk." 

"Well, I think he'll fit in just fine, don't ya think?" The boy smiled, patting Sokka on the back before leaving the young alpha alone. Yeah. Zuko would fit in just right.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Sokka take their relationship to the next level. Goddess bless them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the mini hiatus, you might notice chapters coming our slower than before. But no worries! I won't abandon this story :) I hope you guys like this chapter, it's told in relation to a letter Zuko is sending his father. This chapter is also rated R 18+ so, we finally are getting a little hot and heavy. Comment if you liked this new chapter and if you liked/wanted more from this scene. Anyways, Enjoy! :)

Zuko had never realized how little of the world he had actually seen before staying in the South Pole with Sokka and his family. It was a startling fact, thrown in his face as each day passed. Life in the Southern Water Tribe was different than life in the Fire Nation in every sense of the word. Royalty had no meaning here and it was most evident with the way children would cling onto him like he were their brother and old crones would pinch his cheeks and shove food into his hands. Zuko's guards at first had been on high-alert while protecting the crown prince, but they had quickly mellowed when they realized that the Southern Water Tribe people were less than threatening. Sokka had insisted the guards take a break, treat this as a mini vacation, and do whatever they wanted. They were apprehensive at first, scared of the repercussions that would occur if Ozai heard that his precious prince was galavanting alone with his suitor. But, after seeing a batting of his eyelashes and a subtle pouting lip, Zuko had been able to break them down. Instead of trotting after Zuko every second of the day, they had been able to compromise for one nightly visit each day, just to see if Zuko was well-taken care of and unharmed. Sokka was more than happy to oblige them.

\---

_Hello Father,_

_I have been enjoying the Southern Water Tribe greatly. The ice is beautiful and it glitters like the brightest gems from the Earth Kingdom. The people here are not what I had expected. Although it's true that they live in ice-huts and sleep in wool cots, I have found them nothing but kind, welcoming, and warm._

Zuko smiled as the memories fluttered into his head. There hadn't been a day where he hadn't felt a sense of belonging with these people. The women of the tribe had more or less taken Zuko in, treating him like one of their own. He specifically remembered the first time he had met the Chief Elder. A boisterous woman, the Chief Elder was an older woman, greying hair and leathering mocha skin. She spoke the native tongue and didn't really care that Zuko didn't understand her, considering she still spoke with all the confidence and poise of someone who spoke fluently. Zuko had decided in that moment he should probably learn some of the language, but in the meantime, he recruited the help of Leila, the little girl he had met the day before. Zuko had jokingly ensured her a translator position in the Fire Nation if she ever wished for a recommendation, but the sparkling of her eyes told Zuko that she was more than willing to take the position. 

_I have learned many things while being here, father. Although my skills are left to be wanted, I am now able to cook a traditional Southern Water Tribe meal as well as mend sewing. I will be sure to send back a patch I had worked on._

The Chief Elder insisted, as translated by Leila, that Zuko come and help prepare food for the feast they would hold later that night. The omega prince found himself surrounded by twenty different omegas, all chattering around him while cutting up different pieces of fish, root vegetables, and mixing a variety of berries. He couldn't really understand what they were telling him to do, and Leila had found herself distracted by the other children in the village, therefore, Zuko was left to figure it out by himself. He had never cooked anything before, a chore that had been always taken care of by servants in the palace. Sokka was with the other warriors in training, his duties once again resuming when he got back home from his stay in the Fire Nation. He had promised Sokka he would meet him at the feast and that they would spend time together before Zuko and him once again had to go to their separate sleeping quarters. 

The thought of alone time with the alpha made Zuko's cheeks burn and distracted him from the carrots he was peeling. He had missed Sokka greatly, but their differences in schedules made it difficult to find time to meet. More often than not, Zuko's nights were filled with dreams about the alpha: warm and loving and made Zuko's entire body restless. He was constantly in a daze nowadays, unable to keep focus on any particular task. But the melodic sounds of the omegas surrounding him and the feeling of camaraderie made Zuko's heart swell and it was becoming easier and easier to be separated from the alpha. He had never been surrounded by this many people before, let alone fellow omegas. They smiled at him gently, eyes closing as they did and Zuko didn't need to understand what they were saying to know they were welcoming him into their community. Zuko even brought some stew to the Fire Nation guards in their lodgings. He pretended to not see the growing blushes on their cheeks and the fondness in their thanks. 

One time, the fire wood had been too wet to light and Zuko knew this was his chance to show the people of the village that he was useful and grateful to them. The village omegas watched with keen interest as Zuko walked over to the unlit fire pile. He pulled up the heavy sleeves of his borrowed Water Tribe coat and gently pulled off the delicate white gloves from his fingers (Zuko once asked why no one else wore gloves in the tribe. Leila had told him that Zuko was too weak to the cold, so it would be better for him to wear gloves to protect his hands.) He took a small breath, the white steam curling from the heat of his dainty mouth. Zuko rubbed his hands together and finally opened his palm towards the wood pile. A small spit of fire, a mere spark came from his white palms and landed on the wood. Zuko's lips crushed shut as he watched the little flame struggle to consume the wood. After a few seconds, the spark grew into a proper fire and the omegas surrounding him all cheered, clapping their hands and kissing Zuko's cheeks. Zuko tried to remain happy, tried to return their enthusiasm, but he couldn't help but be reminded of the little spark, haunted by the fact that his powers grow weaker every day he's here.

_The culture in the Southern Water Tribe is fascinating. I even helped cook some of the meals! I'm sure you'd be quite proud, father. I wore traditional clothing as well. It's quite beautiful, I'll be sure to bring back an outfit to show you._

"What's this feast for again,?" Zuko asked as Katara dressed him. Zuko had originally planned to wear traditional Fire Nation ceremonial garb, but had later thought it better to wear the traditional attire for the Water Tribe. No need to cause a fashion faux pas while being a guest. Katara began undoing Zuko's blouse buttons, letting the fabric slide off his shoulders. He attempted to suppress a shutter at the cold air while Katara gathered the clothing. 

"It's the Feast of Yue, our most treasured goddess," she smiled, taking off Zuko's camisole. The prince blushed at the sight of himself in the mirror, bare chested and flushed pink. He remembers when Katara had first helped him change. She insisted he not be shy, they were both omegas after all and perhaps even in-laws one day. Zuko's amber eyes raised up to his own reflection. While he was used to being dressed by imperial servants, he rarely undressed in front of anyone else. He never even really looked at his own reflection in the mirror. Zuko's gaze traveled up to his bare chest, his stomach beginning to turn. Although used to the idea of being an omega, it never failed to cause nausea whenever he noticed how his body was changing to accommodate his second sex. His chest, once flatter than a board, was now shapely and protruding like a woman's. Although his breasts were no larger than plump lotus apples, he couldn't help but remember how they'll swell when he is pregnant with a child one day. Katara had originally planned to simply dress him in her older dresses, but Zuko stopped her immediately. He insisted she wrap his chest as tightly as she could, wishing to be flatter than he already was. Katara complied reluctantly, wrapping the cloth around his bosom. 

Zuko remained quiet as she dressed him, fixing his hair and dousing his lips and eyelids with frostberry juice so that they stain a pretty red. "Tada! All done," she smiled, presenting Zuko to himself in front of the mirror. The omega prince was stunned. He had never imagined how lovely Water Tribe garments could be. The Fire Nation was known for its silk skills and Zuko had always known them to be the champions of textiles. But looking at himself now, he couldn't help but think he looked beautiful. He thanked Katara, hugging her with as much power as he could. She simply chuckled and stroked his head fondly. "Listen," she began, "I'm going to go get dressed myself. I'll be back to come get you." Zuko nodded quietly, watching Katara leave the room. He was once again left alone with his own reflection. 

Zuko's eyes scanned his body, starting from the bottom and moving upwards. His gaze landed once more on his chest. It was evident how different life was here than in the Fire Nation. The standards of beauty are very different as well. Zuko can't help but feel his stomach begin to churn once again. When one thinks of what the standards of beauty are in the Fire Nation, a specific image pops into Zuko's head: slim, tall, sharp features. The only place he's seen omegas with ample bosoms in the Fire Nation were in indecent magazines, the type you'd keep away from children's eyes and husbands would hide from their wives. No, a proper omega wasn't flamboyant or accentuated. A proper omega was polite and courteous and thin and fragile and didn't show off their bodies to peering eyes. Zuko would not be an improper omega. When he saw omegas here… Zuko had never really seen such people before. The omegas here were not physically the same as omegas in the Fire Nation. They were shorter, more sturdy. They tended to have thicker legs and thighs, rounder faces, and what Zuko had first noticed, very large breasts. 

He couldn't understand how something like this was acceptable. Naturally, he never made his trepidation known, but it was still startling. Were they not ashamed to be so flagrant with their bodies? Do their alphas not find it inappropriate? While Zuko understood that body physiology is something that cannot be changed, he is also aware that there are clothing tools that can make one's bust appear smaller. After all, he did it himself. But of course, with time, Zuko had come to be used to seeing such a thing. It didn't bother him, per say. It was more the taunting thoughts in his head that never seemed to go away. What would your father think to see such a display? What would the nation think? Improper. Improper. Improper. 

"Zuko! Let's go, we don't want to be late," Katara smiled cheerily, poking her head out from around the doorframe. Zuko nodded and got up from his seat, leaving the mirror behind. 

_Yesterday was the Feast of Goddess Yue. Isn't that interesting? They believe in many gods and goddesses here. They seem to be a very sentimental people._

Zuko gave his guards the rest of the night off, swaying them with a batting of his eyelashes and a promise to be safe. The omega slinked off with Katara, arms linked together as they went towards the party. Zuko could hear the music from quite a few feet away, the smell of food wafting in his nose. Katara and Zuko slid into the tent, the omega prince's eyes growing wide at the sight before him. Dancing bodies swirled around the room, the sounds of laughter, children running around the tables and knocking into each other. It was nothing like a party back home. 

"Zuko! You look amazing!" Sokka smiled, pulling Zuko into his arms. The omega knew that if his father was here, he'd absolutely burn the place down, but it was difficult to think of that now as Sokka slid his arm around Zuko's waist. Zuko couldn't help but melt into Sokka's grasp, letting the alpha scent him as he rubbed his side softly. Zuko was nearly purring at the touch; he was growing more accustomed to being around alphas, considering the sexes weren't segregated like they were back home. He knew this was dangerous, getting attached to one of his suitors, but he found it difficult to stay away from Sokka. At first he was mortified at the thought of even hugging an alpha he wasn't married to, let alone letting one curl around him like this. Zuko found himself caring less and less the longer he stayed in the Water Tribe. Alphas, betas, omegas: they all intermingled as they pleased. He had never seen two people of the same second sex in a relationship before, but it was a common occurrence apparently. One day, Sokka laughed his head off when Zuko's eyes bulged out at the sight of two alphas kissing each other. 

Ozai would be less than pleased, Zuko knew this. He'd probably murder Sokka, actually. No mercy for an alpha that so blatantly disrespects the Fire Lord in such a way. And he'd surely be disappointed in Zuko, the way he's allowing a strange alpha to handle him like a ragdoll. But it was difficult for Zuko to care right now, not when his body was like a magnet to Sokka and he felt like a preening cat, rubbing his forehead into Sokka's neck. Katara smiled at the sight of them so close, she thought it was quite endearing really. But her eyes widened at the sight of a certain boy. "Aang!" She called out, running from her spot. 

"Aang?" Zuko asked softly, looking up at the alpha, making Sokka smile. 

"Remember? I told you, he's the airbender beta kid that blew into town. Katara and I found him stuck in a hugeeee glacier. Isn't that crazy? He's like… 112 years old." 

"How did he even survive that long?" Zuko furrowed his brows.

"He says he's the avatar. He can control air, water, and earth now." Sokka's eyes widened, "Hey! Maybe you can train him in fire bending!" 

Zuko blushed and looked away from Sokka's gaze. He didn't have the heart to tell him that his powers have been dwindling. "H-ha… yeah, maybe." He looked over to Aang and Katara, they seemed happy with each other, laughing and smiling and looking just a little shy around each other. 

"Listen," Sokka said as he snatched up two cups from the table next to them, "I'm glad you're here. I'm sorry that I've been so busy, my dad wanted to start my training and I just couldn't get out of it." He handed a cup to Zuko, then took a large gulp of his. 

"Oh, it's fine, I know you have a lot on your plate now that you're home," Zuko smiled, taking a subtle sniff of the liquid inside the cup, thick and blood red. It was Alcohol. 

"It's plum wine, really popular here. Try it!" Sokka grinned, pushing the bottom of the cup lightly up to Zuko's lips. 

"I've never really drank alcohol before," Zuko muttered before taking a sip, his pink lips now stained ruby red. His eyes lightened, before he began to cough, "It's sweet," he gasped, "but doesn't go down very smooth." Sokka laughed with his entire body, making the omega shrink back into his arms, blushing as red as his lips. 

Zuko pulled back, avoiding eye contact, but Sokka took his cheeks into his palms, smiling brightly like a child as Zuko pouted. "Aw, don't be like that," he cooed, hugging Zuko back into his chest. Zuko's eyes closed when Sokka's comforting scent hit him, he must have looked like an absolute kitten curling into a pillow with the way Zuko nuzzled into him. The voice in the back of his head, Ozai's voice, was beginning to dwindle as time went on. 

"So, I know that Yue is the moon goddess, but why are we celebrating tonight?" Zuko muttered from Sokka's chest. 

"Oh! Right, I wanted to show you around the temple! Come on!" Sokka grabbed Zuko's hand and dragged him back through the crowd of people, past Katara and Aang. Zuko made a note to introduce himself later. The two ran through the halls, the sounds of partying began to die down as they went deeper into the hallway. Zuko giggled as Sokka pulled him back into his arms, leaning against a door. "Shhhh," Sokka motioned with a finger against his lips, opening the door behind him. 

The inner prayer chamber was dark, only illuminated with the flickering of candles. The entire room was cool, but not unbearable as they walked through. Sokka motioned for Zuko to take off his shoes once they were inside and Zuko hurried to do so. The prayer chamber floor was covered with soft reed mats, gentle underfoot. The front of the room was the most lit, surrounded by candles as a statue came to view. A figure of a woman, flowing hair creating a heavenly ring around her, floating as if she were weightless. Sokka fell to his knees and Zuko followed suit. He wasn't sure what exactly he was meant to do, but glanced over to Sokka who tilted his head down to the mat and began to whisper small prayers against the ground, like magical incantations in Zuko's ears. After a minute or so, Sokka sat up once again and looked over to Zuko. 

"Goddess Yue used to be human, you know," Sokka began. His voice was soft and breathy, like a feather falling to the ground. "She was a princess of the Northern Water Tribe. She was beloved by all, even us, thousands of years ago." Zuko watched on with wonder as Sokka spoke, his scent beginning to fill the air like the wafting of lotus leaves and frostberries. "She was kind, and beautiful, and selfless. And her people knew this. They went to war to protect her and when the enemies of our people captured the moon, the lifeblood of the Water Tribe, she gave herself up to become the new moon." The lights of the candles reflected on Zuko's beautiful brown skin, they reflected in his ocean eyes. "So every full moon, once a year, we celebrate her sacrifice. She's the patron goddess of the moon, of our people, and of omegas-- her children." 

"That's a beautiful story," Zuko whispered, his own eyes never leaving Sokka's face. "She's beautiful," he added. 

"You remind me of her," Sokka nodded, looking towards the statue in front of them. "Kind, beautiful, selfless...always sacrificing." He turned back to Zuko, eyes filled like waves crashing on the shore. He pushed a strand of inky hair back behind Zuko's ear, the omega blushed and nuzzled into the touch. "Zuko...I know I'm not your alpha...and I might not even end up being your alpha in the end. But right here, right now...I want to be wed to you." 

"Sokka-"

"In the eyes of Yue, we will be mated." Sokka gulped, hands leading down to take them into Zuko's. One look, one touch, and Zuko was putty in his hands, leaning closer as Sokka's face came closer to his. Their lips touch gently, sweet and true. Zuko's cheeks burned, but were cooled at the feeling of the alpha's hands reaching them, deepening the kiss. Sokka's lips tasted like meat and plum wine and Zuko could get drunk off of this alone. Sokka leaned down more and more and more until finally Zuko was on his back, the alpha seated between his legs. The candle lights flickered off Zuko's amber eyes and Sokka sat up to look at them, his breaths heavy as he looked down at the boy. "You're so beautiful," he purred, the scent of sated omega fresh in his mind. 

_I definitely feel Suitor Sokka is growing to be a man of honor._

"Don't say that," Zuko blushed, hiding his face in his hands. Sokka grabbed both of Zuko's delicate wrists, pulling them away from the omega. 

"Look at me," he whispered, but the feeling of a deep roar rumbled in Sokka's stomach. 

_He treats me kindly and properly._

Sokka's free hand trailed down Zuko's cheek, down to his neck and traced the mating spot. Zuko shivered at the feeling and barely noticed that Sokka scooted in closer, causing Zuko's legs to open further, his dress beginning to ride up his thin thighs. Sokka licked his lips and swallowed as the hand trailed down further, stopping before he reached Zuko's chest. Zuko was now breathing heavily, his entire face red like a cherry. "D-don't," Zuko whispered. "My father will know." 

"I don't care," Sokka stated matter-of-factly. "I want you. Do...do you want me?" The soft shudder in his voice made Zuko want to scream. But the prayer chamber was so quiet, it would be a disgrace wouldn't it? Disrespectful? 

Zuko gulped and nodded, screwing his eyes shut as Sokka began to undo the buttons of Zuko's parka. "I do, I want you so badly," Zuko whispered, barely there on his lips. The heat in his stomach was becoming unbearable as gentle fingers took their time undoing Zuko's only armour, his only separation between the two of them. His head dropped down onto the ground, allowing the alpha above to disrobe his top half. The omega thought of what his father would say to see him like this. Would he be ashamed? Disgusted? Turn him away and disown him? Would Ozai curse his name? Wish him to never have been born? 

"Hey, Zuko, look at me." 

Zuko's eyes shot open, turning to the boy on top of him. Sokka's eyes were soft, a little smile on his lips. He leant down, his chest nearly hitting Zuko's. The omega's eyes fluttered closed once more as Sokka kissed him again, this time with renewed vigor. He suckled on Zuko's lips like they nourished him, bit down and nibbled on them like they were ripe fruits. The omega gasped as the feeling of Sokka's tongue entering his mouth, wiggling it's way around. It felt wet and protruding but Zuko's body began to shake, his lower half beginning to throb and tingle. The scent of omegan pheromones filled Sokka's nostrils, like deep perfume. It was wet and heavy and Sokka knew it was from arousal. He pushed forwards, his groin brushing against Zuko's lower half. The omega gasped and arched his back up like a cat.

_I swear, he's an alpha you can trust, father. He's a true gentleman._

Sokka preened, moving his lips and kissing up and down Zuko's jaw. He nibbled his way to Zuko's ear. "That's right," he purred, "Open up for me, omega." Such a filthy tone made Zuko's entire body shake.

Zuko's vision blurred, melted together as he gripped the reed mats underneath them, warmth pooling in his gut. "Sokka, S-Sokka! We should stop this is bad we should-" he was cut off again, a gasp taking the breath from his lungs as he felt another pang in his groin as Sokka kissed down his jaw, down his throat, down to his chest. The words slipped off his tongue and dissolved like sweet plum wine, sticky and cloying and yet a faint memory. How could one think of father in a time like this when his entire body screamed for the alpha on top of him? 

"Why are you covered here?," Sokka groaned, kissing in between words. "You're practically suffocating yourself with how tight these are wound." He began to work his fingers around Zuko's wrapping, nearly ripping them apart. The omega's hands struggled in Sokka's grasp, ripping them away and quickly wrapping around his chest, covering his bare skin from Sokka's view. Sokka simply sighed, a fond smile on his lips. "Zuko, it's alright. You can trust me." 

"No, it's- this isn't proper. It's...I'm...unsightly." 

"You've never been unsightly, not to me." 

"What if he finds out?"

"He won't find out. You're away from home. Besides," Sokka smiled, hands tracing Zuko's thighs, warm, rough hands that made Zuko's brain melt, "You're my omega, aren't you?"a toothy grin that made Zuko's chest heave. 

"I am, I want to be so much," Zuko whined, "But my father- he'll know- we should wait. We should wait for o-our wedding night. This is filthy. This is- this is-" 

Sokka's eyes trailed back up, back to his omega's face. His heart ached at the sight of Zuko, so painfully beautiful with watery doe eyes. "Shall we stop then?" Sokka began to slide away from the boy, his body lifting off of him, leaving the panting omega's skin to prickle with the cold air. "I..." Sokka gulped, "I want our first time together to be...special. I don't want to hurt you, Zuko. If you're not ready, it's fine, we can stop here and pretend like it never happened." Sokka stroked down the boy"s ebony locks, already missing the feeling of the omega's body against his.

Zuko's eyes shot open, the thought was unbearable. Losing the warmth of Sokka's body against his would be like death itself and in that moment, the thought of all his worries melted like the wax of the candles dripping down their sides. "No," he sighed, kissing Sokka's cheeks, "Please don't stop." Zuko pulled the alpha back, nails digging into tender skin. "Please," he whispered into Sokka's neck, "I want you, no one else." His voice wavered, his heart throbbed. "If I could be selfish once in my life....if I could have just one thing all mine...I want it to be you."

Sokka felt himself tearing up, his vision swimming as he slotted into Zuko's hold. "I can't think of another alpha taking you, being your first," Sokka whined, "I don't care if your father hunts me down to the ends of the Earth. I want you. I love you." Zuko felt tears beginning to prickle his eyes. He allowed Sokka to unwrap his arms, his bare chest hitting the cold air and pink nipples perked up at the feeling. Sokka felt his mouth watering, like a holy sight before him. Zuko's breasts were on the smaller side, just a handful. Soft and round and warm and Sokka was sure that pregnancy would make them fuller, nearly impossible to strap down without popping the wrappings. The idea made his own length thicken, the scared yet endearing look on Zuko's face made his alpha purr. "Goddess, you're perfect." Sokka leaned down again, taking one breast in his hand. Zuko felt like electricity shocked down his spine, his eyes bulging as Sokka fondled him, rolling his thumb over a hardened nipple. 

"D-don't say embarrassing things," Zuko spat out, his legs beginning to curl around Sokka's waist. He scooted down enough until Sokka's length hit his lower half, until Zuko could finally feel his pulsating member against him. Sokka lavashed Zuko's breasts with affection, finally wrapping his mouth around one sweet nipple. Zuko's groaned and threw his head back, hands rushing up to grab Sokka's hair. Sokka's tongue was warm against his skin, making Zuko's skin prickle and his hair stand straight. The alpha suckled like a starving babe on Zuko's bosom, other hands reaching down to begin taking off the rest of the omega's dressings. 

_The guards are always with us, so no need to worry_. 

Zuko's gasps and Sokka's grunts filled the empty prayer chamber, the wax of the candles melted down to the ground, filling the room with the smell of lavender and pheromones. Sokka began to nibble gently on Zuko's nipples, making them tender and plump. He pulled off of them, looking down at the debauched scene below him. Sokka pulled off Zuko's lower garments, revealing the sticky pool of slick underneath his underwear. Zuko's cock, although small and sweet, was essentially useless, as all male omega genitalia was, but the real main event was tucked away underneath. Sokka peeled away the wet fabric to reveal Zuko's fluttering and throbbing lower half. Rich slick dripped out and down his thighs and Sokka knew it was like the elixir of life. Omegas were truly wonderful, he decided, as he dipped his fingers into the slick and brought them up to his mouth. Sweet, subtly so. 

Zuko made a half pained, half startled noise at the sight and nearly closed his legs before Sokka bent his neck down to kiss Zuko once more, the taste still on his tongue. Sokka pulled his own length out of his pants and stroked it's hard shaft once, twice, before lining his head up with Zuko's opening. 

"Can I?" He asked hoarsely, panting breaths in between. 

"Do it, please alpha," Zuko whined, his back arching as Sokka began to slowly push inside. This was wrong, Zuko thought. This was so wrong. He wasn't supposed to be doing this, not out of wedlock. He was letting an alpha defile him, take his virginity and deem him worthless. This was awful, how was he supposed to face his father now? Here he was, writhing on the ground like a wanton whore. He was a disgrace. He didn't deserve to be the prince. Small tears began to drop down Zuko's cheeks as Sokka finally pushed in the rest of his length. It was hot and pulsating and it felt like home inside Zuko's deepest parts. 

"Zuko?" He mutters, wiping away a tear, "Zuko, what's wrong? Does it hurt? I've heard it hurts some omegas for their first time. You're just so small, it might cause a little pain." He caressed Zuko's cheeks, kissing away each tear. 

Each thrust made Zuko's heart thump faster, his mind racing with different thoughts. His father's face, the look of disappointment- but as Sokka began to speed up, thrust longer strokes, the thoughts of Ozai began to fade and soon, bursts of pleasure began to wash over Zuko. He wrapped his arms around Sokka's neck, groaning with each hit. "A-ah, feels good alpha, feels good." He whined, hugging Sokka against him. Sokka watched as Zuko's breasts bounced up and down with each thrust, his teeth gritting together. He could feel himself losing control, his body moving on its own, wishing to bury deep into Zuko's body and never come out. The omega under him moaned so prettily, begged so sweetly. He felt like home and Sokka was getting drunk off the feeling. 

"Z-Zuko! Zuko, fuck, I'm gonna-" 

"Alpha, ah! Alpha!" 

"Goddess forgive me, Zuko please I need to release. I'm going to cum." Sokka's whispers felt like prayers on his lips. Zuko's eyes shot open as he felt the warm pool in his lower half, the feeling of Sokka's member dripping inside of him. He felt his own release coming, back nearly lifting off the ground as he came. Sokka plopped his sweaty body on top of Zuko's, hands coming up to cup one breast and squeeze tenderly. The alpha was about to pull back, to unsheath from Zuko's core, but the omega stopped him. 

"Stay inside," he whispered, "I want to feel you." Droplets of seed seeped out around the protrusion. Sokka nodded and laid down on the now wet mats next to the omega, taking him into his arms. Zuko nuzzled into his chest, breathing in softly and closing his eyes. "It feels like our wedding night," Zuko whispered again. 

Sokka smiled and nodded, closing his eyes as well and pulling the omega against him. "Goddess Yue was watching our union. We are wed." Zuko hummed, stroking his own stomach softly, feeling the outline of Sokka inside. 

"I love you, Sokka."

"I love you too."

_I'm truly having a wonderful time, father. I miss you and Azula greatly. I can't wait to see you both again._

_Love, Zuko._


End file.
